proyecto x
by powerdark
Summary: Un científico loco haciendo experimentos ilegales que según el podrían "mejorar al mundo" e iniciar una nueva especie de evolución humana, nombre: Proyecto X, solo han sobrevivido 3 de los 90 que eran originalmente, estos "experimentos" se convertirán en aliados para sobrevivir. Todas las parejas involucradas
1. un nuevo comienzo

hola gente del mundo y aquellos que hablan español les traemos este nuevo finc que se nos ocurrió pensando en un millón de cosas explorando nuestras retorcidas mentes espero lo disfruten sin mas pre angulos aquí esta, nos vemos haya abajo

* * *

-solo corre- grito el moreno sin detenerse por un solo momento, su compañero rubio comenzaba a cansarse, podía saberlo con solo escuchar su respiración -no te detengas- lo animo, su amigo asintió y siguieron corriendo por la calle buscando algún lugar donde esconderse con la esperanza de perder-los, aunque las eridas que tenian en todo el cuerpo no daban mucha ayuda.

Era de noche, estaba oscuro sin siquiera un alma en las calles solo ellos dos y esos malditos aun persiguiéndolos, los dos solos contra todo ese ejercito, era realmente un infierno todo aquello pero no se daría por vencido el jamas lo haría no sabia si era su instinto para sobrevivir o era demasiado orgulloso como para dejárselos tan fácil.

Fuera lo que fuera podía escucharlos detrás suyo miro al chico que iba a su lado, no podría seguir con eso por mas tiempo y el tampoco tenia que perderles a cualquier precio, jamas volvería a ese lugar ni aunque lo amenazaran con matarlo, era preferible morir sin duda.

-...0-13... ya... no puedo...mas- dijo sin aliento su rubio amigo bajando el ritmo sintiendo como su cuerpo le rogaba descansar -vete... tu aun puedes lograrlo- le pidió sentándose en el suelo sintiendo como perdería el conocimiento, el moreno se detuvo también y cargo al chico en su espalda -¿que haces? solo vete déjame aquí- le rogó

-eso no... te llevare conmigo... aunque sea a rastras 0-36, estamos juntos en esto ¿no?- le pregunto el moreno decidido, el chico rubio se soltó a llorar, 0-13 comenzó a correr en cuanto volvió a escuchar los gritos de esos hombres dio la vuelta en un callejón sin salida bajo a su amigo escondiéndose ambos detrás de un bote de basura rogando que no pasaran por hay.

-013...- susurro el rubio, el chico lo miro -gracias- le dijo su amigo y cerro los ojos tratando de descansar, el moreno se dispuso a hacer lo mismo y guardar silencio para que no los encontraran.

-grrr- se escucho un gruñido, ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe aterrados, los dos comenzaron a temblar presos del pánico, perros, tenían perros, ahora si era el fin, los ladridos comenzaron acercarse mas y mas.

-¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto 0-36 mirando aterrado a su compañero quien se llevo las manos a los oídos, sus verdes pupilas estaban dilatadas, estaba aterrado, los perros se acercaron a ellos buscándolos con el olfato, en ese instante un gato negro y sucio salio del basurero -ayúdanos- le suplico.

El gato pareció entenderlos y solo asintió miro a los perros y su pelo se eriso, los perros comenzaron a ladrar, el gato se dio a la fuga y los perros fueron tras el.

Ambos suspiraron llenos de alivio, el ojiverde elevo la mirada encontrándose con una vieja escalera de incendios, lastima que no podían alcanzarla, esa podría ser su salida, cerro los ojos resignado.

-ayúdanos- suplico el rubio, 0-13 lo miro confundido -te lo suplico- pidió derramando lagrimas, el moreno miro a la misma dirección encontrando en la escalera de incendios a un chico de aparentemente 16 años mirándolos desde la escalera, el pelirojo los miro curioso e hizo que la escalera se deslizara, los dos no lo pensaron dos veces y subieron por el frió metal -gracias-

-este no es lugar para hablar- dijo cortante el pelirojo -vengan conmigo- es pidió, ambos lo siguieron hasta el ultimo piso del edificio entraron por una ventana a un apartamento, estaban en una habitación llena de cosas como una cama, televisor, una guitarra y esas cosas.

-gracias- le agradecio el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo una leve reverencia

-no hay problema 0-13, 0-36- dijo el pelirrojo los chicos entraron en pánico nuevamente, el moreno tomo la mano de su amigo tratando de salir por la ventana y volver a correr, pero en cuanto toco la ventana el pelirrojo lo jalo para dentro nuevamente y cerro el paso

-no te me acerques- le ordeno el moreno poniéndose en guardia -déjanos salir- grito amenazante mente, el chico solo se bufo -¿te burlas de mi?

-solo mírate- le dijo -estas mas débil que yo ¿de verdad quieres hacer eso?- el moreno apretó sus puños furioso -no hay necesidad de eso- se quito del paso -soy 0-83- mostró su hombro con el numero que había indicado

-eres un sobreviviente- dijo el rubio asombrado

-y también soy quien los libero-

-eso es mentira- replico el moreno -el y yo escapamos gracias a unos planos que yo encontré, sin embargo tuvimos que hacer volar ese lugar- comento

-yo te di esos planos y las instrucciones para poder escapar- le dijo

-¿hay mas como nosotros?- pregunto el rubio tratando de olvidar eso

-no, somos los únicos que siguen vivos después de todas esas pruebas, en total eran 90 originalmente ahora solo quedamos nosotros-

hubo un silencio incomodo durante un rato, el moreno fue quien se atrevió a romperlo

-¿de quien es todo esto?- el pelirrojo sonrió

-es mio, desde que escape conseguí un trabajo y rente este lugar-

-déjanos quedarnos- pidió el rubio -por favor, no tenemos a donde ir- para tener 16 años (o al menos eso creía el) era muy infantil

-por su puesto que si, quería que salieran de hay, no voy a dejarlos a su suerte, desde ahora soy su hermano- el pelirrojo ofreció su mano, el rubio también la puso sobre esa, ambos miraron al moreno quien tenia los brazos cruzados

-¿quien se supone que eres tu?- le pregunto molesto

-pues, estas aquí gracias a mi- dijo orgulloso el pelirrojo -pero puedes llamarme Brick, 0-83 no es un nombre-

-vamos 0-13- lo animo el rubio

-no me llames 0-13... dime... Butch- y ofreció su mano

-desde ahora somos un equipo, estamos juntos en esto- dijo feliz Brick los otros dos asintieron

-yo soy Boomer- se señalo a si mismo el rubio, los tres bostezaron

-creo que yo me voy a dormir- dijo Brick arrojándose a su cama

-yo igual- dijo Boomer acomodándose al lado de su nuevo hermano

-si estoy muerto- dijo Butch acostándose en el suelo muy cómodamente

eran las 12:00 de la noche y Butch aun no conseguía dormir, no porque no estuviera cansado, sino porque estaba preocupado, miro a Boomer que estaba abrazando a Brick como si fuera un osito de peluche, gracias a ellos tenia una cosa por la cual luchar, y asegurarse de que los que los _crearon_ paguen las consecuencias, el los protegeria costara lo que costara.

Pensando en todas esas cosas e intentando hacer a un lado su pasado se quedo profundamente dormido

.

_Ania: pregunta del día ¿quieren que comience por el principio? o le sigo y que se vayan disipando conforme evoluciona la historia, es desicion de ustedes _

Karla: si o no esta loco, de cualquier forma esto solo esta comenzando seguramente tienen muchas dudas pero se resolverán solo digan como quieren obtener las respuestas jaja

**continuara...**


	2. las nuevas alumnas

Butch dormia plácidamente en su habitación su ventana estaba abierta por donde entraban los rayos de la luna, al fin de su cama se encontraba una chica con cabello negro y ojos verdes mirándolo con una sonrisa

-al fin lo encontré- dijo son una sonrisa se subió a la cama y se puso sobre el pero sin tocarlo mirando su rostro tranquilo, la morena tomo la camiseta de Butch y acaricio su estomago, después se la levanto un poco mas y comenzó a besar su pecho.

Butch estaba dormido, pero levanto ligeramente la cabeza, después abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo un poco de calor recorrer su cuerpo, entonces se encontró con la chica quien volteo a mirarlo sonriente, Butch aun estaba semi dormido pero por instinto la lanzo asustado, ella solo se quejo.

-¿quien eres? ¿como entraste?- grito asustado tomando su almohada como protección y señalándola con su otra mano, la chica solo cruzo los brazos

-¿donde esta Bard?- pregunto la chica, Butch no comprendió la pregunta -dejame ver a Bard- exigio la chica zarandeando a Butch.

-no conozco a nadie con ese nombre- le dijo separando-la, ella parecio entristecerse

-no me rendiré- se decidió mirando a Butch, ella lo tomo de los hombros y lo acerco mas abrazándolo completamente, puso sus piernas abiertas estando muy serca de las partes... intimas de Butch quien se sonrojo a morir -Bard- susurro ella.

-basta- grito el chico lanzandola ella se molesto -¿quien eres?- exigió saber

-mi nombre es Buttercup- dijo sonriendo -volvere luego, para encontrar a Bard- dicho esto salio por la ventana, Butch la cerro y volvio a dormir.

.

-Buddy- nombro una chica rubia y de ojos azul oscuro. Boomer entre abrio los ojos, mirando a la chica que tenia delante, la chica le sonrio se inclino y lo beso, el rubio no sabia si era un sueño o era real pero si se enrojecio

-¿quien eres?- pregunto despues de separarse, la chica se confundio

-oh, eres el otro... soy Bubbles, bye- dicho esto se despidio y desaparecio, Boomer cerro los ojos durmiendo denuevo.

.

-despierta- pidio tiernamente la pelirroja, Brick abrio los ojos poco a poco confundido -eres Brick verdad- pregunto

-¿tu quien eres?- pregunto confundido

-mi nombre es Blossom, puedo hablar con Brownie-

-¿quien es Bownie?- volvio a preguntar curioso

-si te lo digo no lo creeras- le dijo Blossom saliendo de su habitacion -nos vemos- se despidio y bajo por la escalera de incendios, Brick miro hacia la calle por la ventana encontrandose a la chica y a otras dos hablando despues de unos segundos se fueron corriendo

.

-Butch despierta es hora de irnos- grito Brick desde afuera del cuarto del moreno quien seguía dormido muy cómodamente -tienes 15 minutos para llegar al instituto, sin mencionar que te falta terminar la tarea- grito el pelirojo golpeando la puerta.

Brick apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta, del otro lado solo se escucho un "hump" -no tiene remedio- dijo una voz tras de Brick, el se volvió de redondo encontrándose a Boomer perfectamente vestido con el uniforme el cual consistía en un pantalón negro una camisa y una chaqueta blanca con el escudo del instituto y una corbata color azul marino.

El uniforme de Brick era igual solo que la corbata era roja -sera mejor irnos, llegaremos tarde- dijo Brick mirando un reloj de pared que tenian -si no viene en 0.03 segundos no le pasare mis apuntes- murmuro Brick, y dio un paso dispuesto a irse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Butch ya estaba con el uniforme a medio poner (camisa desabrochada y corbata sin amarrar) y su mochila en sus hombros, los otros dos solo se le quedaron viendo como a un bicho raro.

-¿que me ven?- se quejo el moreno

Mientras tenia un pan en su boca y abrochaba su camisa hasta la mitad dejando ver su pecho un poco, Brick suspiro cansado de que diario fuera lo mismo con esos dos, solo salio seguido de Boomer y al final Butch.

Camino al instituto Brick miraba hacia adelante, Boomer silbaba una cancionsita mientras daba pequeños brincos con su mochila, Butch se limitaba a caminar y comerse su pan. Realmente las cosas habian cambiado, ellos tres decidieron dejar sus antiguas vidas en el olvido, desde entonces siguieron avanzando poco a poco, se mudaron del barrio de mala muerte gracias a que los tres consiguieron un trabajo como meseros de un restaurante que segun Butch era todo un insulto a su orgullo de macho.

A Boomer no le importaba el trabajo, pagaban bien y dejaba lo suficiente para llevar pan a la mesa y darse uno que otro lujo o capricho, la verdad no les interesaba si los buscaran o no, gracias a un tipo que Brick conoció ahora tenían una vida y un pasado decente por así llamarlo, y no solo eso, también nombres, según esos documentos (que no fueron nada baratos) eran hermanos y sus padres murieron dejándolos huérfanos, al no ser adoptados y cumplir 15 años los echaron del orfanato y comenzaron a trabajar.

Ni era un pasado facil o al menos eso hacían ellos que pareciera, Brick se encargo de que una chismosa se enterara y le contara a toda la escuela, por eso no tenían muchos amigos, pero la verdad no les importaba, se tenían a ellos y eso era lo importante, al menos no tenían que preocuparse por eso ya que nadie se atrevía a preguntarles sobre su pasado y eso era algo bueno.

En eso Boomer escucho algo en un callejón y se debuto, sus hermanos no se dieron cuenta asi que siguieron adelante, el rubio se quedo quieto un momento esperando que el sonido se escuchara nuevamente -nya- se escucho un gato, Boomer soltó un chillido, sus hermanos lo voltearon a ver asustados.

un gato salio detras de un basurero, Boomer soltó un suspiro -¿no te conosco?- le pregunto al gato negro que lo veia con una sonrisa, o al menos eso parecia para Boomer, se puso a la altura del gato mirándolo mejor, el gato solo lamió su mano haciéndole cosquillas.

-gracias... por eso...- comento Boomer algo desanimado, en ese momento miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza provocando que cayera al piso asustado, solo recordaba esa noche lo demas trataba de olvidar lo pero de vez en cuando había imágenes que pasaban por su mente, había pasado un año desde que escaparon, el trauma fue tan grande que en una semana comenzaron a olvidar cosas.

-Boomer- dijeron preocupados sus hermanos, mirando como el rubio abrazaba fuertemente al gatito.

El gato lamio la mejilla del chico quien desperto de su trance, sus hermanos seguian preocupados

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Brick mirando su hermano preocupado

-si... no fue nada, no te preocupes- le pidio, sus hermanos se miraron preocupados, pero ya que no podian hacer nada solo se encojieron de hombros.

-hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde- comento Boomer.

-MI TAREA- grito Butch tomando la mochila de Brick y corriendo al instituto

-oye espera ladron- grito Brick persiguiendolo

Boomer solo se reia de ambos -nya- dijo el gato, Boomer lo volteo a ver y sonrio

-gracias...- agradecio nuevamente y se fue a alcanzar a sus hermanos, el gato lo siguio rapidamente y sin ningun problema.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, en una mansion bastante oscura a pesar de que el sol brillaba con intensidad, un hombre al cual no se le veia la cara estaba mirando un monitor apretando los dientes del coraje.

-¿donde estan?- pregunto mirando el video nuevamente

En el video se veia como dos chicos brincaban el muro y corrian como si su vida dependiera de ello, unos segundos despues todo lo que estaba a la espalda de los chicos explota y ellos siguen corriendo asustados.

-¿donde estan?- pregunto nuevamente bastante molesto.

-señor- lo nombro un chico de aparentemente 20 años con unos papeles en las manos, el hombre se volteo para mirarlo esperando que continuara -las encontraron- le entrego los papeles

El hombre comenzó a reírse macabramente

-bien ahora se donde estan ¿que hay de los chicos?- pregunto el hombre, el chico se puso nervioso.

-n..no hay cambios- contesto temeroso, el hombre solo cruso los brazos

-no importa, por el momento solo hay que buscar a mis gatitas jeje-

.

-Butch, al menos escribe algo menos científico, sino sabrá que me copiaste- le advirtió Brick mirando como el moreno seguía escribiendo como loco

-no te preocupes, ya lo tengo- le devolvió su libreta con una inmensa sonrisa -¿donde esta Boomer?- pregunto al notar la ausencia del rubio.

-esta afuera, dijo que quería estar un tiempo con su nuevo "amigo"-

-"amigo" quiso decir gato ¿no es verdad?- Brick asintió, Butch soltó un suspiro -¿que piensas hacer si quiere conservarlo?- Brick se encogió de hombros.

-mientras sea el quien lo cuide y alimente, no me molesta- le contesto mirando por la ventana a Boomer platicando con el gato animada mente, se veía feliz y eso hacia sentir seguro a Brick.

Minutos después Boomer entro al salón antes de que se escuchara la campana que indicaba el comienzo de clases

-buen dia clase, hoy tendremos tres nuevas estudiantes, adelante- en eso tres chicas entraron al salon y se pararon frente a todos -no sean timidas y presentence-

las chicas se miraron entre si y acintieron

-mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, espero que nos llebemos bien- se presento la primera, tenia el cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo y los ojos eran curiosamente rosas, muchos chicos suspiraron al ver la lindura de la chica, Brick la volteo a ver y se le quedo viendo por un momento, su uniforme era una falda tableada negra camisa y saco blanco, traia una corbata roja, y sus medias eran blancas.

-yo soy Miyako Gotokouyi es un placer conocerlos- mas de uno comenzó a babear, era una chica rubia con dos colitas, y sus ojos eran azules, Boomer la miro y se sonrojo en cuanto ella le sonrió, su uniforme era igual que el de todos solo que su corbata era azul cielo.

-Kaoru Matsubara, eso es todo- dijo la ultima, que tenia el cabello negro y alborotado, sus ojos eran verde jade a pesar de su aspecto mas de uno suspiro, a diferencia de las otras dos ella traía un short en lugar de una falda, su chaqueta era gris y su corbata era verde, Butch la miro de reojo desinteresado.

-algún voluntario para mostrarles la escuela- pidió el maestro, todos los hombres alzaron la mano, Momoko y Miyako se rieron un poco, Kaoru solo rodó los ojos molesta

-no lo necesito- dijo Kaoru auto suficiente

-nosotras tampoco- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, todos los chicos comenzaron a llorar exepto tres.

-entonces tomen asiento y comencemos siéntense donde gusten- las tres obedecieron y se fueron hasta el fondo tras de Butch, Boomer y Brick, quien se sintio nervioso de repente enrojeciendo a morir

.

¿quieren saber donde trabajan los chicos? esa es la pregunta del dia jaja eso es todo gracias por los reviews no olviden contestar la pregunta para mejorar la historia bye


	3. ¿rivales?

Despues de una hora de silencio incomodo de parte de Brick, Boomer y Butch (ya que ellos eran los que hacian el alboroto en su salon, pero ya que tenian exelentes calificaciones no los expulsaban) la campana sono y todos salieron corriendo esepto ellos tres que tardaron en guardar sus cosas, las chicas nuevas y el profesor.

-no importa lo que digan, Brick tu acompañaras a la señorita Momoko para decirle todos y cada uno de los salones de clase, Boomer a la señorita Miyako y Butch... ya que eres el unico disponible a la señorita Kaoru-

-¿que?- preguntaron los tres furiosos

-sin excusas, ni pretextos- grito firmemente el profesor, los tres se quedaron cayados ante eso

-dijimos que no las necesitabamos- replico Kaoru firmemente, sin embargo el profesor ya se habia ido.

-supongo que no hay opcion- dijo Momoko poniendo una mano en el aire y la otra en la cintura -podrias mostrarme la...- en cuanto decia eso se dio media vuelta encontrandose con los tres detras del escritorio ocultandose -biblioteca...-

-alejense de nosotros- dijo Boomer temeroso, las chicas se vieron entre si confundidas las tres se encojieron de hombros.

-raritos- murmuro Kaoru guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-TU ERES LA RARITA ACOSADORA SEXUAL- grito Butch, un segundo despues una mochila cayo directo en su cara aciendo que cayera al suelo

-¿como me llamaste?- grito Kaoru al vorde de la ira

-¿porque rayos fuiste a mi casa? ademas tu...- Butch recordo a Kaoru abrazandolo y susurrando algo a su oido y se sonrojo a morir

Las chicas se miraron entre si un tanto extrañadas, Kaoru fue por su mochila y se fue indiganada no sin antes decir -no tengo idea de lo que hablas- dicho esto se retiro cerrando la puerta, jamas deseo ir tanto a sus clases.

-¿Momoko? crei que eras Blossom- dijo Brick un tanto confundido, Momoko lo miro extrañada y sonrio -no me creerias si te lo dijera- Brick abrio los ojos como platos, era exactamente lo que la chica habia dicho antes de irse.

Era verdad, eran exactamente identicas, esepto por ese color de ojos rojos, los suyos eran mas claros, a decir verdad eran rosa claro. Decidio que seria bueno seguirla para aclarar sus dudas

-sere tu guia, mi nombre es Brick- se presento como es debido, momoko sonrio feliz

-gracias, yo soy Momoko, pero eso ya lo sabias- le dijo sonriente, Brick lo devolvio y ambos salieron dejando a Miyako y a Boomer solos.

Miyako se quedo guardando varias librates Boomer decidio ayudarle con la cabeza agachada para evitar que ella viera su sonrojo.

-nya- se escucho el mahullido del gato de Boomer, Miyako se volvio para mirarlo y sonrio

-que lindo gatito- dijo Miyako abriendo la ventana dejando que el gato entrara, el gato se dirigio a Boomer y comenzo a jugar entre sus piernas

-¿es tuyo?- pregunto miyako agachandose para acariciarlo

-pues si- dijo algo avergonzado rascando su cabeza mirando a otro lado ¡Dios! ella era muy linda, sin mencionar que anoche habia soñado con ella, o almenos alguien completamente igual.

-y como se llama?- pregunto Miyako cargando al gato

-pues... no lo se aun no lo decido-

-ya se te ocurrira algo estoy segura- lo animo Miyako bajando al gato para poder guardar sus libros

-es una chica linda que buen ojo- dijo el gato, Boomer enrojecio a morir

-¿te cientes bien?- pregunto Miyako mirando la roja cara de Boomer, el acintio

-deberias invitarla a salir- Miyako comenzo a reirse, Boomer solo saco al gato por la ventana y la cerro

-¿de que te ries?- pregunto Boomer mirando a otro lado, Miyako dejo de reirse y su mirada parecio asustarse

-lo que pasa es que... tu cara me dio risa... perdoname- pidio disculpas dando eso como escusa

boomer comenzo a reirse Miyako suspiro aliviada

-¿quieres que te muestre la escuela?- le pregunto Boomer con una sonrisa.

-claro- respondio Miyako cargando su mochila felizmente, entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos platicando como viejos amigos.

Asi se paso el dia entero hasta que llego la hora de deportes.

se escucho un silvato que el entrenador tenia todos dejaron de estirarse entre ellos y se acercaron.

-muy bien chicos es el tiempo libre- todos comenzaron a aplaudir esepto tres chicas nuevas

-¿que es eso?- pregunto Momoko inocentemente

-es el momento de esta clase en el que puedes hacer cualquier actividad que tu quieras, esepto sentarte a platicar jaja- le explico mostrando como habia diferentes tipos de aparatos

-atencion tienen 10 minutos y despues a las duchas- les indico el profesor, todos formaron pequeños grupos y se dirigieron a la actividad que mas les gustara, o en la que fueran mejores.

-¿ustedes que haran?- pregunto Momoko a Brick y a sus amigas,

-yo me probare en la pista de carreras- dijo Miyako feliz mirando como Boomer calentaba, en cuanto se dio cuenta lo saludo y el correspondio, despues se unio a el para calentar.

-¿que hay de ti Kaoru?-

-creo que golpeare ese saco de box hasta que me sangren los nudillos o hasta que se rompa lo primero que pase- dijo con una sonrisa macabra, Momoko se puso algo nerviosa pero la apoyo -o talvez practique con las pesas ¿que haras tu?-

-¿yo?... no lo se- dijo algo insegura mirando todas las actividades que habia, hasta que su vista se sentro en el salto de altura -talvez salte hasta poder aterrisar bien- se sugirio a si misma

-bien adelante yo no te detengo- dijo Kaoru dirigiendose a las pesas donde estaba Butch en cuanto llego comenzaron a verse con odio tanto que salian chispas

.

-muy bien comencemos- grito el entrenador

En la pista de carreras...

-¿porque solo estamos tu y yo?- pregunto Miyako a Boomer poniendose en posicion

-algunos me dijeron que no valia la pena ni intentarlo-

-¿eso que significa?

-no lo se- Boomer se enconjio de hombros y se puso en posision

En cuanto se escucho el disparo Boomer salio disparado como un rayo -talvez porque soy el mas rapido de todo el instituto- grito orgulloso.

En eso Miyako paso al lado de el, le sonrio guiñándole un ojo y avanzo hasta llegar a la meta Boomer freno en seco mirandola atonito y con la boca abierta al igual que todos los demas que miraban (eso incluye al entrenador) miyako celebraba feliz

-¿otra carrera?- pregunto ella respirando ahitada con una sonrrisa

.

En las pesas y sacos de boxeo...

-¿aqui no hay entrenamientos de artes marciales o algo asi?- pregunto Kaoru lebantando 10 kilos con las dos manos, Butch se puso 20 kilos orgullosos

-pues hay boxeo, muay tai, kickboxing, artes mixtas y taekuando(no tengo idea de como se escribe)- le contesto haciendo flexiones con las pesas.

Kaoru tomando el reto comenzo a golpear el saco, Butch tomo otro saco y lo golpeo fuertemente, ella lo imitaba y Butch seguia como endemoniado, todos se quedaron mirandolos entretenidamente, finalmente Butch dio un golpe y el saco salio volando, Kaoru lanzo su ultimo golpe y el saco se rompio.

La chica morena comenzo a festejar gritando animadamente y agitando los brazos, Butch rechino los dientes de la rabia Kaoru se le acerco y sonrio, el solo miro a otro lado, Kaoru se molesto por eso pero sonrio triunfante asi que lo acerco a ella, Butch se ruborizo

-en-tu-ca-ra- dijo a coro y se fue con sus amigas.

.

En las torres de altura...

-aqui vamos es mi turno- se dijo a si mismo Brick mirando la enorme torre de 15 pies de altura -tu puedes- grito comenzando a correr despues salto y libro la torre sin tocarla, pero cayo algo mal provocando que cayera.

-bien echo Brick- lo animo Momoko, el pelirojo sonrio

-es tu turno peliroja- dijo el entrenador Momoko acintio felizmente comenzo a correr y salto a la torre de 18 pies de altura dio una pirueta en el aire aterrizando perfectamente.

Brick solo se quedo en el suelo viendola sonreir animadamente.

.

-es oficial- murmuro Butch junto con los otros dos -ahora es mi rival- dijo mientras al rededor de el abia fuego al igual que la de sus dos amigos

Despues de el largo dia de escuela todos se fueron a sus casas esepto tres chicos que se fueron al centro de la ciudad por un callejon entraron a una puerta y la cerraron tras de ellos

-hola chicos- los saludo Keane una mujer de aproximadamente 23 años de cabello negro y ojos azules

-hola gerente- saludaron los chicos quitandose los uniformes del instituto y poniendose un traje de meseros que les hacia ver muy lindos.

-no lo olviden, hay que esforzarse- los animo ellos sonrieron alegremente y abrieron la puerta mostrando un café cosplay habia chicos y chicas vestidos como sirvientes llendo de un lado a otro con todo tipo de postres y bebidas, siempre sonriendo.

Rapidamente comenzaron con sus labores, habia una zona especial para cada mesero asi que rapidamente los tres se dirigieron a su lugar atendiendo a las chicas y chicos que tenian.

-aqui vamos- dijo Brick mirando a sus primeras clientas, tomo varios menus y se los entrego -buenas tardes mi laidy´s- saludo cortesmente Brick haciendo una reverencia, las chicas suspiraron por el encanto del pelirojo.

Boomer comenzo rapidamente, sus hermanos y el eran quien mas clientes tenian, ademas de que dejaban buenas propinas -bienvenidas princesas ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?- pregunto el rubio besando la mano de una de las chicas, un de ellas incluso se desmallo por la sonrisa del sirviente rubio.

-esto realmente es horrible- dijo Butch a punto de llorar porque sentia que su orgullo comenzaba a hacer sus maletas, estaba en la puerta esperando que alguien llegara para "servirle" como decia Keane, desvio su mirada hacia un cartel que decia "se solicita personal" pero le dio poca importancia.

La campana de la entrada lo saco de sus pensamientos -bienvenidas amas ¿en que puedo servirles?- saludo Butch arrodillandose ante las chicas que tenia delante

-wow- dijo una voz conocida, Butch lebanto la cabeza encontrandose con Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru con la cara de WTF? -esto si me sorprendio- admitio Kaoru mirando al chico

-AAAA- grito Butch rojo de verguenza, sus hermanos fueron de inmediato para ver que ocurria y porque tanto escandalo

* * *

hola... gracias por los reviews la pregunta del dia es (tambores)... ¿les gustaria ver a las chicas y chicos de modelos? esa es la pregunta (si la respuesta es si, digan que clase de disfraces) ok chao nos vemos luego gracias n.n powerdark fuera paz


	4. De todos los cafés

La campana de la entrada lo saco de sus pensamientos -bienvenidas amas ¿en que puedo servirles?- saludo Butch arrodillándose ante las chicas que tenia delante

-wow- dijo una voz conocida, Butch lebanto la cabeza encontrandose con Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru con la cara de WTF? -esto si me sorprendio- admitio Kaoru mirando al chico

-AAAA- grito Butch rojo de verguenza, sus hermanos fueron de inmediato para ver que ocurria y porque tanto escándalo.

-¿que es lo que ocurre?- grito Keane mirando a las chicas -¿otras acosadoras?- pregunto, las tres chicas gritaron

-NO CLARO QUE NO- gritaron euforicas, sobre todo Kaoru, entonces tomaron el cartel de "se solicita personal" y se lo mostraron -vinimos a buscar empleo- explicaron las tres.

-oh... ya veo- dijo Kaene tomando el cartel -entonces pasen- dijo aciendolas pasar a la oficina, pero antes de llegar, Brick, Boomer, Butch se interpusieron entre ellos y la puerte

-no gerente, porfavor no las contrate- los tres se arrodillaron y miraron a la gerente con sus ojos mas adorables que trataban de persoadirla, ademas de que todos los que miraban la esena gritaron de la emocion.

-asi que quieren jugar asi...- murmuro Momoko sonriendo con malicia, sus amigas lo entendieron y tambien rieron.

-gerente...- murmuraron las tres, los chicos las miraron y se quedaron con la boca abierta y un pequeño rubor, la gerente las volteo a ver

-porfavor...- dijo Miyako con los ojos cristalinos -almenos...- pidio Momoko con sus brazos en el pecho -denos la oportunidad- dijo Kaoru sentada en el suelo mirando el piso secando sus lagrimas

-porfavor- dijeron las tres mirando lebemente hacia arriba mirando a los ojos a la gerente.

.

Una hora despues...

-Entonces esta decidido, solo necesita saber si de verdad tienen la habilidad para servir a los demas- dijo Keane ya que estaba convencida de que serian buenas, pero tenia que acegurarse que fueran mas que una cara bonita

-tomando en cuenta que Butch puede no creo que sea muy dificil- dijo Kaoru mirando como los chicos trabajaban, en eso Butch volteo a verlas, Kaoru le sonrio con autosuficiencia, Butch se volteo y le salto una venita de la frente.

-esa es la actutud- las animo Keane entregandoles sus uniformes -veamos como se manejan entre las personas- las chicas tomaron la ropa y fueron a cambiarse.

Cuando salieron traían un vestido negro hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con una delantal blanco y un gorrito pequeño del lado derecho de su cabeza. Blossom se dejo su cabello sujeto, Miyako se tenia cola de medio lado y Kaoru se alizo el cabello quedandole hasta por debajo de los hombros liso.

-se ven tan lindas- dijo la gerente abrazandose a si misma -adelante ya les explique lo que se debe hacer, alguna duda- ellas negaron con la cabeza -bien entonces buena suerte-

las tres salieron de la oficina, los tres se quedaron esteticos mirando lo lindas que las tres se veian, rapidamente entraron dos chicos y Momoko fue la primera en atenderlos "cada uno tiene su sello, algo asi como su estilo traten de ser originales que los empleados se sientan tan bien que quieran volver a diario" recordo que Kaeane les dijo

-bienvenidos mi lord`s..- dijo Momoko con una gran sonrisa, los dos chicos se sonrojaron por la lindura de la peliroja, ella los condujo hasta su mesa, Brick la miro inpresionado, pero no le gusto el como la miraban esos hombres.

La campana se escucho nuevamente y esta vez solo era un chico, Miyako se puso rapido en accion -buenos dias- saludo sonriendo, el chico la miro y sonrio con su cara completamente roja -acompañeme joven- pidio, el chico la obedecio feliz de la vida. Boomer la miro algo preocupado por el chico.

-no puedo creer que vaya a trabajar con el- murmuro por lo bajo Kaoru en eso la puerta se abrio nuevamente -bienvenido Amo- dijo Kaoru haciendo una reverencia, un segundo despues se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho "culpo a Butch" penso la morena ¿como pudo degradarse tanto?.

El chico se fue a sentar y ella le sirvio, -vuelvo en un momento Amas- se dispulpo Butch y paso al lado de Kaoru quien tenia una venita en la frente, entro al baño y se escuchaban las carcajadas asi paso como unos 10 minutos, cuando al fin salio tenia lagrimas en los ojos y tenia las manos en el estomago

-muerete- murmuro Kaoru

-la cuenta señorita- pidio el chico que la atendia y se le ocurrio una idea, Butch la estaba biendo aun con la sonrisa burlona

-aqui tiene Amo- dijo Kaoru entregandole la cuenta el chico pago y se lebanto -gracias por venir- se despidio y le dio su abrigo -espero verlo pronto por aqui- le susurro al oido, el chico se puso rojo, mientras que sierto pelinegro se ponia rojo de ira.

.

Despues de unas horas finalmente cerraron

-estoy muerta- dijo Miyako sentandose en una silla, Boomer comenzo a tocarla varias veces con su dedo -es una expresion Boomer- dijo la rubia riendo, el chico se solto a reir nervioso.

-bien echo chicas- las felicito Keane -despues de la escuela- les dijo

-quiere decir que tenemos el empleo- dijeron las tres emocionadas, Brick, Boomer y Butch quienes estaban del otro lado de la puerta asomaron su cabeza para saber que contestaba Kaene

-obviamente, ustedes son muy buenas, me han mostrado ser muy buenas en lo que hacen, es la clase de gente que necesito para que este lugar sigua adelante-

Dicho esto las chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas, los chicos se mostraron inconformes y se fueron a cambiar al igual que las chicas.

-chicos- dijo Keane entrando a los vestidores con los ojos cerrados -¿puedo mirar?- pregunto ella

-si claro- dijeron los tres mientras guardaban su ropa en sus casilleros

-hay un pedido nuevo- dijo Keane, en eso las chicas iban pasando por hay a punto de irse

-¿que es un pedido?- pregunto Miyako curiosa, sus amigas se detubieron

-no creo que te interese- le contesto Butch molesto

-esta bien Butch- intervino Kaene -veran un pedido es otra forma de hacer a las personas felices, es como un deseo que podemos cumplirles a nuestros clientes-

-el mes pasado hicimos un pastel y se lo dimos en persona a una chica en su cumpleaños y le regalamos varias fotos, claro la chica nunca supo que su mejor amiga nos dio el encargo, basicamente nos compran- explico Brick

-alguien nos pide algo, nos paga dependiendo del pedido y lo hacemos- resumio Boomer

-exactamente- dijo Keane

-como sea a ustedes no les importa asi que bayanse- dijo Butch molesto

-de echo Butch... esto tiene que ver con ellas, una chica nos pidio ser modelos- dijo Brick leeyendo el pedido, Boomer se lo quito y siguio leyendo

-¿quiere que estemos en parejas?- dijo Boomer sorprendido, siguio leeyendo y su cara enrojecio.

-¿como que en parejas?- grito Butch molesto leeyo toda la carta y despues se golpeo la cara con su mano -porque-

-necesito a tres chicas y ustedes son perfectas para esto- pidio Keane -sin mencionar que les pagare 300 yenes mas de su saldo-

-aremos lo que sea- dijo Momoko felizmente sus amigas asintieron

-se trata de un trabajo de modelos, es una sesión fotográfica mañana despues de la escuela tendre listos sus trajes- le dijo Keane mirando la carta, dicho esto se fueron los seis a sus respectivas casas.

.

-De todos los lugares de esta ciudad tenian que pedir trabajo donde nosotros estabamos- murmuro Brick sentado en su escritorio mirando como las chicas hablaban tranquilamente.

-lo peor es que estaremos en una secion de fotos con ellas- se quejo Boomer

-no lo peor es que estaremos en parejas y nisiquiera sabemos de que estaremos vestidos talvez nos pongan disfraces de peluches o que tal si es una sesion de fotos pornografica-

-no seas tonto Butch, la gerente no permite ese tipo de cosas en el cafe, _va contra su etica profecional- _le dijo Brick imitando la voz de Keane en ese ultimo.

-eso no importa- dijo Butch cruzandose de brazos

-no se porque te quejas tanto, si no te gusta solo renuncia y consigue otro empleo- le grito Brick

-no es que no me guste... de echo es un buen trabajo y pagan realmente bien... y no tengo que hacer mucho-

-¿y entonces?-

-nada, solo que no quiero que nadie sepa esto... sigue siendo vergonsoso y apuesto a que perderia mi reputacion-

-lo que me recuerda... ¿quien le dira a las chicas que no deben decirle a nadie donde trabajamos?-

Butch y Boomer miraron a Brick quien se dio cuenta -¿porque yo?- grito molesto

-porque tu fuiste el de la idea- Brick iba a replicar pero las chicas pasaron por hay asi que Brick se lebanto y detubo a Momoko, sus hermanos solo vieron como hablaban por varios minutos, despues comenzaron las risas y se despidieron.

-no habra problema con eso- dijo Brick, sus hermanos levantaron sus pulgares mostrando un buen trabajo y se fueron los tres para sus ultimas clases.

.

Al final los seis se fueron juntos al trabajo donde ya los estaba esperando Keane, con seis bolsas de diferentes colores una para cada uno.

-hola chicos ustedes vendran conmigo, nos iremos a un lugar para que las fotos sean de mejor calidad- les explico, los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron Keane abrio la cajuela de su auto y metio sus cosas los chicos hicieron lo mismo, despues entraron al auto y quedaron Kaoru en la ventana, despues Butch, luego, Boomer y Miyako, y ya que nadie cabia, Brick y Momoko entraron en el aciento del copiloto compartiendo el aciento.

Despues de unos minutos se fueron, pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron al centro comercial, sacaron las cosas y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

-bien esto es lo que haremos, nosotros mismos tomaremos las fotos- les explico Keane -tengo dos amigos que me ayudaran para terminar mas rapido y volver al café- en eso dos hombres salieron con camaras y saludaron a Keane y a los chicos quienes se quedaron viendolos con cara de ¿que rayos esta pasando?

-muy bien Boomer, Miyako ustedes iran conmigo- dijo Keane ellos se lebantaron tomaron las bolsas y siguieron a Keane hacia un jardin lleno de flores

-yo quieron a los pelirojos- pidio uno de los amigos de Keane, Brick y Momoko se lebantaron y se fueron hasta un lugar donde habia un esenario.

-yo me quedo con los verdesitos- dijo el chico

-¿verdesitos?- preguntaron los dos mirandolo con ganas de matarlo

-¿sus ojos son verdes y muy lindos no creen?- pregunto el chico, ellos se miraron a los ojos algo molestos.

-vengan conmigo- pidio el chico, los dos pelinegros lo siguieron hasta un pequeño parque lleno de arboles que parecia un Bosque en miniatura.

.

-de verdad quieres que yo haga eso- pregunto un chico de unos 22 años de cabello y ojos negros, vestia una bata blanca y al lado de el tenia un perrito robotico

-asi es Ken, es un encargo ¿podras hacerlo verdad?-

-cuente conmigo- dijo Ken haciendo una reberencia ante el hombre de antes al que aun no se le mostraba la cara -pero señor... ¿como sabre que en realidad son ellos?-

-no hagas nada hasta estar 100% seguro de que son ellos, y si no lo son presentaras tu renuncia asi de simple-

-comprendo...-dicho esto Ken salio de la habitacion tomo un automovil el perrito se puso en la mochila por si solo y ambos salieron de la mancion.

.

¿que les parecio? ¿se imaginan de que se disfrazaran? pues ya tengo la idea ya que ninguno nos dio sujerencias T.T esque eso no es justo no nos dieron disfraces, no la quebramos bien y bonito jaja no la verdad no... déjenme yo me entiendo

el dia de hoy la pregunta es muy importante:

¿quieren que haya un beso? escuchen bien si la respuesta es que si significa que habra un beso PERO SOLO UNO asi que elijan con cuidado a su pareja muahahaha

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que nos dejaron muchas muchas gracias


	5. sesion de fotos

Keane, Boomer y Miyako estaban en el jardin lleno de direrentes flores, Keane los llevo a una pequeña habitación donde habia dos cortinas a cada uno le dio una bolsa y les guiño el ojo, ambos se vieron inseguros pero entraron y se cambiaron.

-Keane, este traje se siente raro- dijo Boomer saliendo con un traje antiguo de Lord rojo, parecia un Romeo pecoso, en cuanto salio se dio cuenta que Keane no estaba -me abandonaron- dijo Boomer llorando

Miyako salio con un vestido de epoca azul y su cabello en una media coleta y un pequeño sonrojo

-debo verme ridicula- dijo Miyako mirando a otro lado

-no, te ves linda- murmuro Boomer hipnotizado por Miyako.

-gracias- murmuro apenada, ambos se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos

-bueno a trabajar- interrumpio Keane la escena los dos se sonrojaron aun mas y salieron de la habitacion.

-muy bien, la chica quiere una pareja de romeo y julieta asi que ustedes son ellos, piensa que eres romeo Boomer, que le dirias a Miyako-

Boomer se puso nervioso por un momento al igual que Miyako -no puedo-

-entonces no digas nada, piensa que es... la chica que te gusta, estas con ella ¿que te gustaria hacer en un lugar como este a su lado?-

Boomer tomo de la mano a Miyako ella le sonrio, comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente despues Boomer tomo una rosa blanca y se la puso en su coleta ella lo abrazo y el correspondio sonriente, y asi pasaron 1 hora disfrutando de la compañia el uno del otro

Keane solo tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra aunque los chicos ya desde hace rato no estaban del todo en la realidad.

.

En el pequeño bosque Butch y Kaoru ya estaban vestidos, Butch traia un disfraz de samuray el pantalon era negro un cinturon negro con una espada al costado y el cabello alborotado. Kaoru en cambio traia un disfraz de guerrero antiguo un pantalon negro una camiceta negra y armadura en los antebrazos ademas de una espada en la espalda y el cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo.

-magnifico- dijo el fotografo saltando de emocion y sujeto su camara -ahora quiero ver sus sentimientos-

los dos sonrieron ferozmente y sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a pelear salvajemente, fotografo se queod estetico al ver eso

-am... chicos no me referia a eso...- comento el fotografo pero ninguno de los dos le hacia caso

sus espadas formaron una cruz y ambos comenzaron a aplicar fuerza para derribar al adversario

-rindete- grito Butch a regañadientes

-jamas- grito Kaoru aplicando toda su fuerza, lo que provoco que ambos se separaran y luego volvieran Butch movio su espada logrando que lanzara la espada de Kaoru en el aire, Butch la tomo y con una rodeo su cuello y con la otra apunto su garganta.

Kaoru se quedo quieta mirando seriamente a Butch el cual sonreia dibertido.

.

Boomer, Miyako Butch y Kaoru ya habian terminado con las fotografias y se juntaron en una cafeteria

-¿donde estan Brick y Momoko?- pregunto Miyako y Boomer notando que no estaban.

-aun no terminan- dijo Keane sonriendo dibertida, los chicos se miraron sospechosamente -sera una sorpresa quisiera que todos participaran- pidio amablemente -les aseguro que sera dibertido-

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y pensaron segundos despues contestaron

-hagamos lo- dijeron los cuatro emocionados

.

Mientras tanto Brick, Momoko y el fotografo estaban al lado de un escenario el cual estaba montado con luces microfonos e incluso varios instrumentos

-wow- dijo Brick emocionado -¿abra un concierto?-

-algo asi, tomen esto- dijo el fotografo dandole sus bolsas ellos entraron a unos vestidores detras del escenario

-me pregunto que clase de fotos seran- dijo Momoko mientras se cambiaba cuando salio traia puesto un short negro, una camiceta roja con un corazon negro aparentemente lleno de cadenas por toda la camiceta roja y unos botines rojos.

-solo unos toques finales y estas lista- dijo el fotografo, en eso varias chicas aparecieron con cepillos, planchas, secaroras, tijeras y muchos articulos mas de belleza, Momoko trago saliva, un segundo despues todas las chicas se lanzaron encima de ella

Brick miro la escena asustado traia un pantalon negro rasgado cadenas y una camiceta negra con una calabera roja sangre

-fuera gorra- dijo el fotografo, Brick reprocho pero varios hombres se fueron contra el nuevamente ambos pelirojos gritaban aterrados mientras el chico reia malicioso.

despues de unos minutos...

Brick traia todo el cabello alborotado y varias pulseras de picos ademas de un collar de perro

Momoko tenia guantes de red negros uno a la muñeca y otro hasta el codo todo el cabello planchado y con un broche de calaberita blanca, volteo a ver a Brick y se sonrojo, cosa que el pelirojo no paso desapersibida

-¿que ocurre Momoko?- dijo en tono de burla -¿te enamoraste de mi?

-NO ES ESO IDIOTA- grito Momoko bastante alterada por lo que Brick le habia dicho

-claro que si, te gusto ¿verdad?- comenzó a molestarla, ella solo se sonrojaba

-claro que no- dijo mirando para otro lado -eres un fastidio- murmuro por lo bajo cruzada de brazos pensando en un sin fin de formas de matarlo por haber dicho tal tonteria

-Momoko...- la llamo Brick, la chica bolteo recibiendo de lleno un beso por parte de Brick

-ahora entiendo para que el escenario- dijo Brick cayendo en la conclusion, no iban a ir a un concierto. Ellos lo darian -GENIAL- grito Brick saltando de alegria

-a no eso no yo jamas dare un concierto- dijo Momoko negando su cabeza asustada

-¿que ocurre Momo ¿panico esenico?- pregunto Brick burlonamente

-¿Momo? pregunto ella con una venita en su frente molesta

-le tienes miedo a que las personas te escuchen jaja tan mal cantas- pregunto Brick burlandose de ella, Momoko oculto la vista bajo su copete

-te mostrare- grito Momoko saliendo al escenario, Brick se le quedo viendo y solo se encojio de hombros llendo tras ella, en cuanto salio comenzaron los gritos y Brick se quedo echo piedra al ver a tantas personas

Momoko se echo a reir y Brick la miro

-¿quien tiene panico escenico ahora?- pregunto Momoko bastante divertida, Brick se cruzo de brazos molesto -JA- se bufo la peliroja

-callate Blossom- grito Brick molesto y tomo una gitarra electrica y comenzo a tocar todos comenzaron a gritar cuando escucharon, mientras Momoko se quedo pasmada no sabia que podia tocar de esa forma.

-¿Blossom?- pregunto ella misma y despues se puso roja -¿que derecho tienes tu sobre mi nombre artistico?- pregunto ella molesta, Brick dejo de tocar y tomo el microfono

-BUENAS NOCHES TOKIO- grito Brick, todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar euforicos de la emocion por escuchar a la nueva banda de Tokio cantar en su primer concierto.

-Mi amiga Blossom es muy timida y ya que es nuestro primer concierto no sean tan duros con nosotros ¿quieren?- todos comenzaron a gritar cosas como "adelante Blossom" "tu puedes" "se que apenas nos conocemos pero te amo" y cosas por el estilo

Momoko se molesto, en definitiva ya tenia su nombre artistico

-que original Brick- murmuro molesta entonces se le ocurrio algo y sonrio maliciosa de repente sus ojos cambiaron de color pero nadie pudo notarlo -HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS- grito Blossom emocionada

-MI AMIGO AQUI PRESENTE ESTA BASTANTE LOCO COMO YA SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA- mas de uno comenzo a reir

-COMO SABRAN YO SOY BLOSSOM Y ESTE INDIVIDUO- dijo señalando a Brick quien solo la vio con cara de "¬¬" -SU NOMBRE ES BROWNIE- las chicas gritaron euforicas al fin sabian el nombre de aquel chico y futuro padre de sus hijos.

Brick se giro en redondo inmutado, "_puedo ver a Brownie" _recordo que aquella chica lo habia dicho hace dos dias y retrocedio unos pasos

-comencemos con esto- dijo Blossom tomanto un microfono despues se escucho una bateria y todos voltearon encontrandose con Boomer pero tenia el cabello para un lado y una chaqueta negra con una R azul metalica, Miyako traia un teclado y tenia una falda negra y una camiceta azul su cabello tenia mechas moradas y azules y su maquillaje parecia estar sonrriendo ya que el maquillaje rojo y unas enormes sombras ademas de un monton de pulseras y un anillo de calabera en su dedo corazon derecho, se escucho un bajo y esta vez fue Kaoru con una mecha verde en su cabello ademas de traerlo planchado, traia un maquillaje corrido como si hubiera llorado, una camiceta verde con una estrella en el centro un pantalon negro rasgado con cadenas y una chaqueta de cuero negra, por ultimo se escucho una gitarra electrica, y un reflector alumbro a Butch con un pantalon negro y una camiceta negra con un rayo verde en medio con las mangas aparentemente arrancadas.

-Gente de Tokio- dijo Keane entrando al escenario -les presento a la nueva banda de multi-genero ROWDY-POWER Z- los presento en eso salieron fuegos artificiales por todos lados

-Browie- dijo Keane y un reflector ilumino a Brick quien sonrio victorioso por alguna razon su mirada era diferente se veia muy tranquilo a lo habitual

-Bard- esta vez un reflector fue a dar con Butch quien miraba a todos con seguridad y determinacion en sus ojos, parecia bastante serio

-Buddy- grito y ahora Boomer era iluminado, su mirada tierna cambio a una traviesa de una forma en que sentias que te desvestia con la mirada

-Blossom- ahora Momoko era la iluminada y sus ojos rojos parecian estar buscando algo, en su sonrisa se podia ver la felicidad, miro de reojo a Brick y se sonrojo.

-Buttercup- Kaoru levanto las manos y formo la seña rockanrolera sus ojos eran verdes pero ahora parecian tener un poco menos de brillo parecia estar aburrida.

-Bubbles- Miyako saludo a todos y comenzo a lansar besos hasta que vio que Buddy solo miraba a una chica y se enfurecio y fue con el cortando esa "conexion magica" entre los dos.

.

-Ken, detecto a 24, 96 y 12 a 95.3 grados oriente y 24 norte- dijo el perrito dentro de la mochila, Ken quien se encontraba en la motosicleta solo cambio de direccion directo al concierto.

* * *

si esos fueron los disfraces despues describire las fotos a detalle no se preocupen jaja por problemas tal vez nos atrasaremos un poco en todas las historias pero no desesperen nos comprometimos a terminar todas nuestras historias actuales (y las que nos faltan) jaja

el dia de hoy la pregunta es muy importante:

¿que cancion les gustaria que cantaran los 6? cualquier genero se permite

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que nos dejaron muchas muchas gracias


	6. un concierto inusual

-me parecen nombres un tanto extraños- murmuro Keane saliendo del escenario.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se tomaron la cabeza e hicieron una mueca de dolor aunque supieron disimularlo un poco, cerraron los ojos fuertemente, cuando los abrieron sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, entonces vieron a los chicos quienes no parecieron notar el cambio entonces suspiraron algo aliviadas

-¿estan bien?- pregunto Boomer mirando a las chicas y su extraña actitud, ellas no respondieron solo se quedaron serias

-sabia que ustedes eran las que entraron a nuestro departamento- les grito Brick señalandolas molesto.

-no se de que hablas Brick- dijo Momoko mirando a otro lado, Brick se sorprendió puesto que Momoko dijo su nombre como si le doliera.

-quiero explicaciones- ordeno Butch

What You Want-Evenescence

-no tenemos nada que decirles a ustedes tres- le contesto Kaoru molesta, las tres tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar

Do what you, what you want  
If you have a dream for better (It isn't over)  
Do what you, what you want  
Till you don't want it anymore (remember who you really are)

-esto es malo- murmuro Momoko tocando su pecho, sentía como palpitaba fuertemente, miro a sus amigas que estaban igual y al mismo tiempo vieron a la pelirroja quien comprendió...

Do what you, what you want  
Your world's closing in on you now (it isn't over)  
Stand and face the unknown  
(Got to remember who you really are)

Los chicos estaban algo desconcertados por la actitud pero luego hablarían de eso, por ahora tenían que dar un concierto, los tres se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a tocar, Brick miro a Momoko quien cantaba con los ojos cerrados y tenia su mano en su pecho, Brick se sintió extraño y después se dio cuenta de que Momoko estaba sudando, como si se estuviera esforzando demasiado.

Every heart

In my hands

Like a pale reflection

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe  
We can break through

Brick se acerco a Momoko y trato de tocarla pero antes sintió que la canción se le hacia conocida por alguna razón, Momoko volteo a verlo y siguio cantando, entonces fue cuando Brick sintió como la emoción y la adrenalina invadía todo su cuerpo y su corazón se aceleraba fuertemente por alguna razón dolía y le quemaba por dentro.

Do what you, what you want

You don't have to lay your life down (it isn't over)  
Do what you, what you want  
Till you find what you're looking for  
(Got to remember who you really are)

But every hour slipping by  
Screams that I have failed you

Kaoru tocaba tan concentrada que nunca noto que Butch solo la estaba viendo como si ella tuviera las respuestas a su pasado que se había esforzado tanto en olvidar y lo logro pero... ¿porque tenia tanta importancia olvidarlo? lo peor era que tenia que saber, sentía que era importante, Butch sintió un enorme golpe en su corazón que lo destrozaba por dentro.

Hello, hello, remember me?

I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe...

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe...

Boomer tocaba la bateria con mas fuerza de la nesesaria, pero no podia evitarlo, estaba algo nervioso y no dejaba de ver a Miyako quien se limitaba a tocar, Miyako volteo a verlo el sonrio, pero ella se volteo con una mueca de tristesa que a Boomer no le agrado, por el contrario, se sintio mal no sabia porque, pero queria que ella estubiera feliz, entonces su corazon palpito.

There's still time

Close your eyes  
Only love will guide you home  
Tear down the walls and free your soul  
Till we crash, we're forever spiraling  
Down, down, down, down

Momoko seguia cantando y siguio aunque Brick gritara de dolor en el escenario, todos los espectadores creian que era parte de el espectaculo, la forma en que Brick se retorcia y gritaba endemoniadamente por su dolor, Momoko se acerco a el siguiendo con la cancion el la miro y paro de gritar cerro los ojos y se levanto cuando al fin los abrio se veia emocionado con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro

Hello, hello, it's only me

Infecting everything you love  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe...

Kaoru miro a Butch quien dejo de tocar y cayo al suelo de rodillas -duele- grito aunque nadie lo escucho, el bajo de Kaoru impedia cualquier sonido por mas agudo que fuera, Butch puso sus manos es el suelo sudando, lo que sea que le pasara le estaba ganando, -aaahhhhhhh- grito lebantando la cabeza al cielo, Kaoru se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse y el quito su mano lebantandose orgullosamente

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to learn forgiveness

Boomer sintio nauseas, primero penso que era por tantos movimientos bruscos con la bateria pero no era asi era algo diferente, entonces se sintio mareado y casi cae al suelo, si no fuera porque Miyako lo evito, entonces Boomer la miro queriendo desvestirla con la mirada, lo que dejo sin palabras a Miyako

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe  
We can break through

(Remember who you really are)  
Do what you, what you want

la cancion termino todos los del publico aplauden, gritan y saltan de la emocion de esa cancion y los chicos se lebantaron del suelo y miraron a las chicas quienes salian del escenario

-gracias Tokio- grito Browie leyendo tras las chicas al igual que sus hermanos

-bien echo chicos- felicito Keane aplaudiéndoles a los chicos

-tenemos fotos fabulosas, luego te las mandamos Keane- se despidieron los fotógrafos Keane los acompaño para que los chicos se cambiaran, lo que no pensó era que las chicas tambien estaban hay.

Los seis se miraron, las chicas con cierto miedo y los chicos con sonrisas.

-hay que cambiarnos- dijo Momoko entrando a una habitacion (camerino), Kaoru y Miyako tambien pero en habitaciones diferentes donde tenian su ropa.

Bard y Buddy vieron a Browie quien sonreia jugeton

-¿que esperan?- pregunto entre risas, Buddy delineo su boca con su lengua y Bard solto una carcajada entonces entraron a las distintas habitaciones y cerraron.

Browie entro encontrandose a Momoko con un vestido ligero rosa pastel tratando de cerrerse el sierre en la espalda, Browie se dio cuenta de que no escucho cuando entro asi que con sigilo se puso tras de ella y le soplo su oreja haciendo que Momoko se estremeciera y soltara un pequeño grito del susto, por instinto se volteo para ver a su agresor y al mismo tiempo lograr cerrar su cremallera.

Momoko lo amenazo con un latigo, Browie no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-idiota- le grito Momoko golpeandolo con una almoada que estaba hay, el lo esquibo facilmente y momoko se cubrio la boca impresionada y reconociendo esa risa -Browie- murmuro Momoko asustada

-correcto- grito infantil mente y acercándose con una sonrisa juguetona era como tener a un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adolescente -ahora- ordeno mostrando sus ojos mas amenazantes que ciertamente parecían tétricos -¿donde esta Blossom?- pregunto Browie quitando le el látigo a Momoko y tomándola de los hombros, aunque ella no grito, solo lebanto la cabeza seriamente

-niño malcriado- le contesto Momoko dandole una bofetada que lo hiso caerse al suelo tocandose la mejilla roja con la marca de una mano, la volteo a ver y comenzo a llorar

-QUIERO VER A BLOSSOM- grito Browie haciendo una escenita como de un niño de 8 años aproximadamente

.

Buddy entro al camerino

-Miyako- grito Buddy abrazando a la chica por atrás -gracias a dios- grito el chico abrazando a la chica como no creyendo que de verdad estaba sucediendo -no puedo creer que estes aqui- murmuro Buddy.

Miyako lo separo de con ella y retrocedio buscando algo en su bolsa pero muy disimuladamente -hola Buddy- le contesto con una tierna sonrisa -de verdad a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi verdad jeje- lo entretubo

-si... mucho tiempo- dijo mirando como buscaba algo en su bolsa pero parecia no encontrarlo -¿que estas buscando?- pregunto Buddy ocultando algo en su manga

-nada no me hagas caso- dijo lanzando su bolsa -parece que lo...- no termino cuando vio que Buddy traía una pequeña vara -...perdi-

-¿que planeabas hacer con esto Miyako?- le pregunto Buddy activando un pequeño boton haciendo que la vara se convirtiera en un baston de aproximadamente dos metros.

-no estoy segura, solo se que algo me dice que lo necesito contra ti- le contesto sinceramente arrojandose contra Buddy quien se dio la vueta en cuanto ella le iba a conectar un golpe -Buddy... de los tres tu eres el mas rapido-

-no me digas que tambien olvidaste eso- le contesto burlon señalandola con el baston sonriente.

.

Bard entro al camerino de Kaoru quien estaba en ropa interior, en cuanto la vio Bard se sonrojo a morir, despues se abofeteo el mismo y miro a la chica que tenia delante de el que estaba sacando su ropa de una mochila que tenia dentro.

Kaoru saco su camiseta y se la puso, parecia un camison ya que le cubria hasta su muslo, Bard hizo una mueca de desagrado ya que eso le impedia ver el cuerpo de esa chica, Bard se acerco a Kaoru quien dejo de buscar en su mochila y se giro dandole un golpe que el moreno detubo con la mano

-Bard- reconocio Kaoru, el moreno le torcio el brazo y la lanzo contra la pared -sueltame- le ordeno forcejeando, pero el chico no hacia caso -¿que diablos quieres?-

-creo que lo sabes... quiero ver a Buttercup- le dijo seriamente, Kaoru consiguio safarse y se dio buelta mirandolo a los ojos molesta -y no me ire hasta verla- le ordeno sentandose en el suelo con los brazos cruzados

-entonces esperaras un largo rato- le dijo Kaoru sacando una navaja de su mochila -ahora largate- le grito amenazandolo, Bard se lebanto y la puso contra la pared nuevamente

* * *

como podran ver, talvez algunos olvidaron a los chicos jeje tal ves les surjan muchas dudas con este capitulo si es asi dejen sus dudas para explicarselos en el proximo capitulo, todos tienen buenos gustos PURO ROCK jeje bien bien bien jaja lo que pasa es que elegimo esa cancion por lo que dice, concideramos que era lo mas apegado a la historia jeje

el dia de hoy la pregunta es:

¿quieren ver a los chicos celosos? MAS QUE ANTES

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews besos y habrasos portence bien cuidence mal

Aviso: talves nos atracemos un poco pero da la casualidad de que Ania se enfermo... y yo tengo que cuidarla ya que nuestros padres trabajan y nuestro hermano me ayuda pero no es lo mismo sin ella asi que prefiero esperar a que este mejor ya que de repente esta delirando.


	7. quien es ¿Browie, Bard y Buddy?

Browie seguía llorando como un niño pequeño, Momoko lo miro sabia que si lo llegaban a escuchar podría haber algún problema así que debía callarlo, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero una voz en su mente se lo impidió

-_no lo hagas-_ dijo una voz en su interior, Momoko retrocedió y al fin no pudo contenerlo y cedió cerrando sus ojos.

Se puso a su altura y le seco las lagrimas tiro el látigo que Browie traía en manos y lo abrazo maternal-mente, Browie dejo de llorar y miro a la chica que tenia delante suyo abriendo sus ojos impresionado

-Blossom- nombro el chico, ella le alboroto un poco el cabello el chico la abrazo de la cintura y se besaron como dos amantes que no se habían visto en mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando se separaron ella lo abrazo

-aun tienes ese abito de manipular a los demás con esa actitud infantil- lo regaño Blossom, el pelirrojo se echo a reír nervioso

-y tu aun tienes ese abito de cuidar a los demás como si fueras mas grande-

-no soy tu madre Browie- le grito la chica molesta, el chico la tomo de la mejilla y la beso

-lo se- dijo sonriendo para después volverla a besar

.

Buddy tomo a Miyako de las manos y después la lanzo, habían estado luchando por los últimos 20 minutos y ambos estaban exhaustos Miyako trato de levantarse pero se rindió estaba demasiado cansada ademas de que sabia que Buddy no le aria nada puesto que ella tenia lo que el quería.

-no puedo creer que Boomer te aya olvidado- dijo Miyako mirándolo con burla, Buddy no parecía prestarle atención -¿que se siente?- pregunto ella sonriente, Buddy se levanto y abrió la puerta, Miyako sintió un extraño vació a que la dejara sola.

-espera- pidió la rubia, el chico no le hizo caso -por favor, alto- grito abrazándolo por la espalda, Buddy la volteo a ver y su mirada cambio sus ojos no eran los mismos y el lo sabia

-Bubbles- la nombro el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa

-no me dejes sola- le pidió llorando, Buddy la tomo del mentón y limpio sus lagrimas

-sigues teniendo miedo a la soledad- Bubbles sonrió, sabría que el no la dejaría sola, al menos el no.

.

-ahh- se quejo Kaoru siendo acorralada en una esquina nuevamente -suéltame Bard- le ordeno al chico que tenia delante de ella, quien la miraba intensamente con una mirada llena de ¿hambre?(doble sentido en eso ultimo)

-no lo creo- le contesto el chico seductor amente, cosa que hizo que Kaoru se sonrojara -Buttercup- susurro en el oído de la chica, su corazón latió fuertemente y ella cayo al suelo gritando y retorciéndose

-lárgate- grito Kaoru mirándolo con odio y lagrimas por el dolor ocasionado, el chico hizo una mueca de tristeza parece que de verdad esa chica era necia.

Bard dio varios pasos atrás mirando la la chica que aun seguía solo con su camiseta y sin pantalones. Por favor, esa chica era una diosa. Rendido se retiro pero no dio ni un paso cuando alguien lo tomo de la camisa evitando que avanzara.

Se volvió para ver al responsable encontrándose a cierta chica pelinegra tomándolo de la camisa mirándolo traviesa

-me llamas y te largas así como si nada- le reprocho la chica, Bard se arrodillo para estar a su altura -tienes idea de cuanto cuesta salir de esa prisión mental en la que ella me encierra-

Buttercup soltó una risa y abraso al chico, comenzó a besarle apasionadamente no paso mucho tiempo para que el chico se encontrara sin camisa ambos destrozando aquel camerino.

.

Browie abrazaba a Blossom por la espalda mientras ella guardaba su látigo en su mochila y soltaba un suspiro disfrutando de la presencia del chico, quien se acomodo en su cuello sin dejar ver su rostro

-Los chicos están recordando- le comento Blossom mostró una cara de terror al escuchar al chico decir eso -levemente pero lo están haciendo-

-pero si eso pasa... tu podrías...-

-desaparecer- termino la oración por ella -pero también esta la posibilidad de que sigamos viviendo dentro de ellos así como las chicas y ustedes-

-eso es distinto Browie- le dijo Blossom mirándolo a los ojos asustada -Momoko, ella nunca borro su memoria, los chicos si, si ellos lo recuerdan todo, ustedes desaparecerán, el recuerdo es demasiado fuerte para que lo soporten-

-lo se...- admitió Browie abrazando a Blossom asustado -...no quiero desaparecer- le dijo comenzando a llorar.

.

-pero eso no es justo- grito Bubbles mirando a Buddy llorando, el la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla

-se que no lo es... pero debes comprender- le pidió el chico angustiado, no le gustaba verla llorar

-si alguien debe desaparecer es Boomer no tu, tu soportaste las torturas, tu guardaste los recuerdos, tu eres el que vivió una vida de infierno, tu no puedes desaparecer Buddy- le grito soy-osando

-se que no es justo... pero aun esta la opción de que si ellos revisen poco a poco los recuerdos pueda no ser tan duro y así nosotros podamos seguir aquí-

-no quiero quedarme sola- dijo Bubbles aun llorando, sabia que sonaba egoísta pero no podía evitarlo, amaba a ese chico no parecía justo lo que les pasaba.

.

-¿porque están aquí?- pregunto Bard mirando a Buttercup quien parecía estar dormida

-no lo recordamos, perdimos una mínima parte de nuestra memoria, no recordamos porque estamos en esta ciudad, pero aun así recordamos todo-

-¿escaparon?- pregunto Bard impresionado, Buttercup asintió asustada, como si al decírselo se estuviera mostrando su identidad

-no podemos recordar que paso antes de escaparnos, yo solo recuerdo que un día estaba en mi "habitación" y al día siguiente corría con mis hermanas asustadas huyendo de los guardias

-que extraño- murmuro Bard mirando a la chica quien sonreía fuera lo que fuera no la dejaría sola, la apoyaría como pudiera, después de todo ella era **su** pequeña.

.

-Ken ellos están aquí- informo el perrito mostrando la puerta delante del científico.

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Ken mirando al perro robotico con una cara extrañada

-73%-

-esta bien- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta.

.

-Blossom- nombro Browie viendo como la puerta se habría, la chica lo miro sonriente esperando que continuara -perdóname amor- se disculpo para después dejarla inconsciente

La puerta se abrió enseguida dejando ver al científico y al pequeño perro, Browie cargaba a la inconsciente pelirroja y salio de la habitación seriamente, el científico miro al perro esperando que dijera algo

-que extraño, la lectura desapareció- dijo el perro analizando toda la habitación

.

Al día siguiente...

-buenos días chicos, les presento a su nuevo profesor de ciencias, el profesor Ken Utonio-

* * *

hola, volvimos con otro capitulo, se que no era lo que esperaban o tal vez si, no lo se eso díganmelo en sus reviews ¿que tal? jeje, pero ya les habiamos dicho que nos retrasaríamos un poco por Ania... que por sierto ya se curo n.n no paso de un resfriado, lastima que tubo que quedarse en cama y yo no podía hacer nada mas que cuidarla como la hermana mayor que soy jeje

Ania: somos gemelas ¬¬ ¿como vas a ser mayor?

Karla: naci antes que tu

Ania: POR QUINCE MINUTOS

el dia de hoy la pregunta es:

sabemos que surgieron dudas pero recuerden que todo sera aclarado con forme pase el tiempo aun asi pregunten lo que quieran y veremos que podemos hacer

¿que podria pasar en el cafe para que sucedan tes besos? *la intencidad del mencionado tambien es decicion suya muahaha

Aviso: los celos en el proximo capitulo lo prometo


	8. el nuevo profesor de ciencias

-buenos días chicos, les presento a su nuevo profesor de ciencias, el profesor Ken Utonio-

-bienvenido profesor Utonio- dijeron todos los alumnos a coro con una sonrisa amistosa

-bien profesor se los encargo, si tiene algun problema no dude en decirmelo- dijo el director y se retiro del salon, Ken miro la puerta cerrarse y puso su portafolio en el escritorio y lo abrio, dejando salir al pequeño perrito

-ohhh- gritaron todos al ver al pequeño perro robotico -increible- dijeron varias chicas algo atontadas

-no es muy grande para tener juguetes- comento Butch haciendo que todos en la clase se echaran a reir

-no es un juguete, yo mismo lo hice, su nombre es Pochie y fue mi primer robot- dijo el profesor acariciando al perrito quien ladro, muchos chicos se quedaron impresionados por su profesor de Ciencias.

-yo ni en sueños podre hacer algo asi- comento Miyako mirando al perrito con amor, cosa que molesto a Boomer un poco.

-tonterias, de eso se trata esta clase, de que todos aprendamos, yo sere su instructor, cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntarme sin verguenza, mi trabajo es estar aqui y ver el potencial que todos aqui tienen- animo Ken mirando a toda su clase quienes algunos sonrieron confiados de que su profesor fuera tan amable.

-en otras palabras el que sea un desastre en la materia mejor ni lo intente- dijo el perrito y todos gritaron asombrados.

-puede hablar- gritaron varios chicos entre ellos Brick

Ken le sonrio a Poochie quien se puso en dos patas y tomo un gis comenzando a escribir unas formulas en el pizarron, Utonio de mientras repartia los quimicos en distintas mesas.

Los chicos comenzaron a trabajar Momoko copiaba todo en su cuaderno y se puso en marcha a trabajar combinando los quimicos concentrada, Poochie paso por su lugar y salto hasta la mesa de trabajo de Momoko, la pelirroja se asusto y retrocedio pegando un grito por lo concentrada que estaba chocando con el profesor.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ken mientras la sujetaba de los brazos para que no cayera, Momoko lebanto la vista para poder ver a su profesor quedando ambos imnotisados por la mirada del otro, apoderandose un sonrojo de la cara de Momoko y Ken

-si, creo que si- murmuro Momoko en su mundo apartado de la realidad al lado de su profesor de Ciencias, Brick los veia a lo lejos rojo de ¿celos?, tanto que rompio su lapiz mientras los veia en su admosfera romantica

-¿puedo revisar tu trabajo?- le pregunto Ken mirando como Momoko ya habia terminado, la chica asintio con una sonrisa cariñosa, cosa que hizo que Brick echara humo por las orejas

-termine- grito Kaoru aplicando el ultimo quimico, al principio la sustancia solo cambio de un color azulado a un color amarillo, pero despues se comenzo a incendiar para finalmente explotar, todos la miraron llenos de asombro y los ojos como platos. No estaban trabajando con quimicos flamables.

Ken y Momoko se acercaron para apagar el fuego, cuando lograron controlarlo Kaoru comenzo a reirse nerviosamente, despues dio un suspiro largo y canzado

-soy un hasco para esto, reprovare- dijo Kaoru desanimada jugando nerviosa con sus manos

-no creo que seas un asco, solo nesesitas mas practica y saberte medir con las proporciones- le sujirio Ken mirando aquel quimico con una sonrisa -y saber controlarte- le dijo regañandola Kaoru sonreia nerviosa, Butch miraba la escena algo desinteresado

-por su puesto- dijo Kaoru haciendo un puño con las manos en forma de reto -pero no prometo nada- Ken le alboroto el cabello haciendo que la morena se sonrojara, Butch apreto los puños al ver tal reaccion en la chica.

-porque no le ayudas Momoko, eres buena en la materia, podria ser una gran tutora- dijo mirando a la pelirroja quien asintio en forma de apoyo a su amiga quien sonrio.

-confio en ti para hacer que Kaoru sea una gran estudiante- dijo Ken mirando a ambas con una sonrisa quienes sonrieron entusiasmadas, el acaricio la cabeza de ambas quienes soltaron una risa pequeña, hasta que Butch y Brick se pusieron entre el profesor y la chicas molestos

-¿terminaron?- pregunto Ken inocentemente, Brick mostro su experimento queriendo lanzarselo pero conteniendo sus ganas -no esta mal Brick tu tambien tienes un gran potencial, sigue asi- lo animo y regreso a su escritorio.

-¿cual es su problema?- pregunto Kaoru mirando a Butch quien estaba ligeramente rojo de sus mejillas -ademas de lo normal-

Butch no contesto y se fue a centar al igual que Brick

-creo que esta vez exageraron chicos- dijo Boomer quien seguia con su experimento tranquilamente, los dos no contestaron solo se sentaron undidos en sus pensamientos, aunque uno de ellos maldecia a su nuevo profesor.

-bien echo Miyako- felicito Ken mirando su esperimento -creo que ya tengo a mis estudiantes favoritas- Boomer derramo su exprerimento y ambos hermanos lo vieron con una gota de sudor en su espalda tragando saliva

-si Miyako que inteligente eres- intervino Boomer apareciendo en medio de Ken y Miyako abrazandola con una sonrisa mientras veia con ojos felinos a su profeso quien solo lo veia extrañado.

-gracias Boomer-

Sus hermanos lo veian aun con la gota de sudor en su nuca -¿que decias Boomer?- dijeron ambos mirando con desepcion a su hermano menor.

.

-buenas tardes- dijeron los 6 al entrar al cafe por la puerta de atras como todos los dias, la gerente estaba viendo varias fotos y miro a los chicos

-bienvenidos chicos- los saludo Keane con su habitual sonrisa, los chicos fueron a cambiarse y salieron con sus atuendos de meseros, despues salieron de los vestidores quedando los chicos frente a las chicas entonces ambos grupos se sonrojaron y miraron para otro lado.

-hola Brick, hola Butch, hola Boomer- saludo una pequeña de largo cabello negro y ojos azules y otra niña igual pero con el cabello mas corto hasta los hombros aparentaban unos 7 años, iban vestidas como sirvientas pero en pequeño, daban ternura

-hola Riky, hola Roky- dijeron acariciando el cabello de las niñas quienes sonrieron

-¿quienes son estas niñas?- pregunto Miyako algo celosa de las pequeñas

-son mis sobrinas, habeces vienen al cafe a ayudarme o las cuido cuando sus padres me lo encargan- informo Keane, Riky tenia el cabello largo y Roky el cabello corto, ambas saludaron a las chicas sonrientes

-miren esto chicos- dijo Keane mostrando lo que tenia en la mano, los chicos se acercaron y se quedaron palidos al ver que en una mesa estaban esparcidas muchas fotografias de ellos vestidos graciosamente como el dia anterior.

Miyako se sonrojo al ver sus fotos con Boomer, en una estaba Boomer sonriente abrazandola por la espalda mientras ella olfateaba una flor, en otra foto estaban en una posicion que daba la impresion de que estaban besandose, cosa que nunca ocurrio.

Brick se quedo en shock al ver las fotos de el con su guitarra electrica tocando con mucha pasion y sonrio, despues vio otra con Momoko cantando uno frente al otro cara a cara con una sonrisa que indicaba que lo estaban disfrutando.

Butch y Kaoru se quedaron echos piedra al ver sus fotografias, en una estaba Butch muy sonriente acorralando a Kaoru con ambas espadas en su cuello mientras ella no se movia ni un centimetro, en otra Butch estaba sobre Kaoru en el suelo inmovilizandola de los brazos y piernas.

-estas fotos son un montaje- dijo Brick molesto, los demas acentian igual de rojos que el

-eso no importa, le dimos a la chica lo que queria y ya pago por las fotografias, de echo tengo que llevarle las fotografias, no me tardare mientras tanto abran el cafe y comiencen a trabajar- les ordeno Keane y asi lo hicieron

Keane se fue y no paso mucho despues de que los clientes comenzaran a llegar.

-bienvenido mis señores- decia Momoko aciendo una reberencia ante la pareja que acababa de entrar, Brick la seguia con la mirada cada vez que podia.

-bienvenido mi lord- dijo Miyako viendo al hombre que acababa de entrar y le indico su mesa, Boomer finjia ayudarla cada vez que podia asegurandose de que ninguna persona que atendia quisiera pasarse de listo.

-bienvenido amo- dijo Kaoru haciendo una reverencia y llebando al chico a su mesa, Butch la veia a distancia discretamente.

-¿te das cuenta Roky?- pregunto Riky mirando a su hermana

-por su puesto Riky- afirmo su hermana (solo ellas se entendian), ambas se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente, despues desviaron su mirada a los chicos y a las chicas que atendian sus mesas e iban de un lado a otro con charolas que traian bebidas y bocadillos.

-gracias por venir amo, buelva pronto- dijo amablemente Butch y solto un suspiro cansado, yo no habia nadie en el cafe, era uno de esos dias donde no habia mucha clientela asi que se sento en una silla cansado

-Butch- lo nombro Roky, el moreno volteo a ver a la niña y se aceco

-¿que ocurre Roky?- pregunto Butch poniendose a la altura de la niña

-¿podrias traerme helado de nuez con jarabe de vainilla?- dijo suplicante la niña, Butch se lebanto y sonrio

-lo que sea por mi ama- dijo giñandole un ojo a la pequeña para despues ir a la nevera, abrio la pesada puerta y entro, prendio una pequeña luz encontrandose con Kaoru amarrada semi-inconciente por el frio

-Kaoru- grito Butch acercandose en eso la puerta se cerro de la nada y Butch y Kaoru quedaron encerrados.

.

-Boomer- dijo Riky lanzandose contra el chico quien la atrapo dando bueltas con ella mientras la cargaba

-¿que desea la princesa?- pregunto Boomer a la niña arrodillandose frente a la niña, si Butch biera eso le comenzaria a decir cosas como ¿acaso no tienes orgullo? o lebantate hombre, das lastima, o cosas de esa naturalesa, pero a Boomer no le importaba.

-creo que deje mi muñeca la ultima vez que la vi, podrias ir a buscarla- pidio la niña poniendo ojos de borregito, cosa que hizo que Boomer no pudiera negarse.

Se lebanto y fue a la seccion de objetos perdidos, entro y la puerta se cerro, el trato de abrirla pero estaba con seguro y no podia abrirla, prendio la luz para ver mejor encontrandose con Miyako sentada a un costado de la puerta.

-Miyako- dijo Boomer lebantandola.

.

-Brick- dijo Roky y Riky sonrientes el se volteo para verlas puesto que estaba limpiando una mesa -¿has visto a tus hermanos?- preguntaron ambas a unisono

-ahora que lo dicen no los e visto hace un rato... pensandolo vien, no e visto a nadie en un buen rato- dijo alarmado

-¡Brick has visto a mis hermanas?- pregunto Momoko alarmada bajando las escaleras en forma de caracol alarmada

-no, ¿y tu no has visto a mis hermanos?-

-no- le contesto alarmada, las pequeñas hermanas se miraron sonrientes pero ninguno de los dos pelirrojos lo noto

-talvez estan en la cosina- sujirio Roky señalando la cosina del cafe, Brick y Momoko fueron a buscarlos en cuanto entraron la puerta se cerro dejandolos solos.

* * *

si nos confundimos un poco con el capitulo pasado, pero ya se aclarara todo lo prometemos, n.n muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aun no terminamos los besos seran dados en el proximo capitulo por razones que no diremos (nos quedaria muy largo el capitulo)

el dia de hoy la pregunta es:

¿que tal una escurcion a donde irian y porque motivo?


	9. encierro, llego la hora de respuestas

-Kaoru, despierta por favor, Kaoru- pidió Butch moviendo la de los hombros para que reaccionara, Kaoru abrio poco a poco los ojos pudiendo ver a Butch mirándola preocupado -Kaoru-

-¿B-Bard?- pregunto semiinconsciente Butch cerro sus ojos al sentir un mareo, al volverlos a abrir estaba en un lugar completamente negro, frente a un chico idéntico a el pero tenia un pantalón verde con estampado militar al igual que unas votas negras, y una camiseta negra sus manos estaban vendadas y tenia una pequeña caja con cadenas alrededor

-¿quien eres?- le dijo al chico mirándolo desafiante y al mismo tiempo confuso -contéstame- exigió

-tengo muchos nombres ¿sabes?- le contesto sonriendo altanera mente dejando la caja de lado al soltarla no cayo, sino que solo se quedo flotando, Butch lo miro confundido. -la chica que esta en ese congelador me conoce como Bard, pero... tu... tu me conoces como 0-13- las pupilas de Butch se dilataron al escuchar eso

Al decir el numero la caja se abrió de golpe dejando ver varias imágenes de golpe, Bard la tomo tratando de cerrarla hasta que lo consiguió

-¿que eres tu?- pregunto desconcertado

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones, si sigues hay como un estúpido ella morirá- Bard se lanzo contra Butch, abrio los ojos pero eran los ojos de Bard verde y estaba en el congelador nuevamente

-Butch- lo nombro Kaoru castañeando los dientes mientras se abrazaba a si misma, pero noto su ojo verde oscuro -¿Bard porque me ayudas?- le pregunto mirando como Bard se quitaba la ropa y la abrazaba para mantener el calor

-no me malentiendas niña, si te ayudo es porque si mueres Buttercup también morirá- dijo abrazándola mientras miraba hacia otro lado desinteresado.

-no deberías estar mas feliz, estas casi desnudo al lado de mi cuerpo- dijo mientras reía un poco, Bard se sonrojo

-no es lo mismo- dijo Bard desinteresado -Buttercup y tu jamas

-gracias aun asi- agradeció acurrucándose mas en el pecho del chico, quien la abrazo cariñosamente con una pequeña sonrisa

-descansa Kaoru- Bard cerro sus ojos quedando semiinconsciente.

Cuando Butch abrio los ojos se encontró abrazando a Kaoru por la sintura y sin camisa cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse y se separo de ella, Kaoru despertó al sentir frio.

-Butch ¿podrias abrazarme?- Butch se acerco a ella y la abrazo manteniendo ambos el calor aunque Butch seguia sonrojado -¿que tienes? acaso te gusto- le dijo burlona Kaoru

-eso quisieras- le grito mirando para otro lado -ni en un millon de años saldria con un chico-

-no soy un chico idiota- grito ella molesta

.

-Boomer- lo abrazo Miyako llorando, el rubio la miro algo sonrojado de que lo abrazara, la abrazo el también tratando de calmarla

-tranquila ya paso- le dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y sentía como se humedecía su traje por las lagrimas

-no quiero estar sola, no me dejes sola- le pidió mirándolo mientras lagrimas escurrían de sus mejillas, que Boomer gustoso limpio, Miyako lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa y se acurruco en el hombro de Boomer quedando dormida.

-no lo haré lo prometo- le dijo sonriente "_porque esto me es tan familiar_" se pregunto a si mismo extrañado en ese momento se sintió mareado

_**-**es porque esto llego a pasar hace algunos años, antes de que olvidaras todo- _contesto una extraña voz en su cabeza bastante conocida, se miro en un espejo de cuerpo completo donde podía verse completamente con Miyako, miro a un chico idéntico solo que sus ojos eran de un azul mas oscuro traia puesto un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca y tenia una sonrisa, esa imagen lo espanto -cuanto tiempo Boomer- lo saludo

-¿antes de que olvidara todo? ¿quien eres?-le pregunto aun en un estado de shock

-mi nombre es Buddy, soy una parte de tu sub-consciente- le explico mientras el tambien acariciaba al cabello de Miyako en el reflejo -pero supongo que no lo recuerdas-

Buddy miro a Miyako quien levanto la cabeza en el reflejo cosa que lo impresiono,

-despertaste dormilona- Miyako tenia sus ojos azules opacos y sin mucho brillo pero aun asi su sonrisa era de alegría -mi hermosa Bubbles- Buddy acaricio su rostro y luego la beso.

-no entiendo nada- le dijo Boomer, Buddy solo un suspiro

-lo entenderás algún día... solo espero que eso no acabe conmigo- susurro eso ultimo cosa que hizo que Bubbles lo abrazara mas fuerte asustada.

-¿acabar contigo? ¿pero como?- pregunto Boomer preocupado, Buddy y Bubbles parecieron notar algo

-no hay tiempo, nos vigilan- le dijo Bubbles mirando a Boomer

-no te preocupes Boomer no me alejare de ti, porque para empezar no puedo- dicho esto la imagen de Buddy desaparecio y ahora era solo su reflejo y el de Miyako quien estaba tranquilamente dormida

.

Brick y Momoko habian tratado en bano de abrir la puerta, pero esta seguia trabada, para colmo el aire acondicionado se apago ocacionando que hubiera mas calor del que ya habia, Momoko estaba sudando un poco y Brick igual.

Una gota de sudor escurrio por el cuello de Momoko y Brick la siguio con la mirada, la pequeña gotita seguia bajando hasta desender por su cuello y desviarse un poco hasta el escote de Momoko entrando enmedio de sus pechos cosa que provoco que Brick se sonrojara.

-deja de verme ¿acaso te gusto?- dijo picara momoko

-claro que no- grito Brick rojo

-por favor entonces dime porque estas tan rojo de la cara, y te vi ver mis pechos-

-no me gustas, tengo calor, lo que ocasiona que la sangre se vaya a mi cara- mintio

-¿a si? entonces porque siempre te pones celoso cuando un chico se me acerca-

-no estoy celoso solo me molesta que los chicos actuen como idiotas cuando ven a una chica, perecen perros en celo- dijo Brick asqueado -¿porque tanta importancia a que yo te diga que me gustas? ¿acaso te gusto?-

-claro que no- grito Momoko roja de rabia, Brick comenzo a reirse -cayate- grito Momoko molesta

Brick se acerco y la beso por un largo rato, Momoko estaba tan sorprendida que entro en shock hasta que reacciono lo empujo

-si no te gusto eso no significara nada- dijo Brick sonriente, Momoko lo ahorco -Mo-Momoko- la nombro apenas ya que se quedaba sin aire, hasta que pudo ver claramente que no era la misma mirada que Momoko siempre tenia.

-¿Blossom?- recordo el nombre y la chica lo ahorco aun con mas fuerza

-idiota, idiota idiota, idiota- grito Blossom llorando -solo Browie puede besarme, no puedes darte tal libertad, idiota- le grito mientras derramaba lagrimas -el es el unico...- susurro limpiando sus mejillas

-lo lamento...- se disculpo y Blossom lo solto alejandose de el molesta -pero tu nunca me has querido decir nada sobre Browie-

-no senti la necesidad, porque pense que sabias quien era, pero parece que lo olvidaste, yo no puedo ayudarte con eso... solo sabras lo que te ocurre hasta que estes dispuesto a aceptar tu pasado-

-Momoko ¿esta relacionada con mi pasado?-

-no lo se, ella tambien olvido muchas cosas, y yo... no lo puedo recordar, solo recuerdo a Browie una vez cuando era pequeña-

-entonces Momoko tambien debio aver pasado por algo muy malo- murmuro el pelirojo mirando hacia el suelo

-si, por cosas que jamas comprendere, ella era parte de un...- se quedo en silencio por un momento -alguien nos vigila...-

-¿que?- pregunto Brick mirando de un lado a otro pero no vio a nadie Blossom se dejo caer sobre Brick quien se sonrojo

-lo siento pero esta platica se termino- dicho esto cerro los ojos.

.

Riky y Roky estaban sentadas en el cuarto de vigilancia viendo a los chicos tristemente queriendo llorar, detras de ellas habia la figura de un hombre con lentes que miraba sonrientes a los chicos.

-bien echo niñas- las felicito mientras ellas solo miraban al suelo deprimidas -gracias a ustedes ahora se que realmente son las personas que he estado buscando, muchas gracias-

-¿que les pasara?- preguntaron ambas preocupadas

-ya cumplieron con su trabajo, y prometi no lastimar a sus padres, lo que pase despues ya no necesitan saberlo-

-si- murmuraron ambas, despues el hombre salio de la habitacion.

.

AL dia siguiente en la escuela

-hola chicos- saludo Ken entrando al salon de ciencias, donde todos estaban ya esperándolo -lamento el retraso, continuemos con lo de la clase pasada-

-y asi se hace- explico Momoko a Kaoru mientras miraban un libro.

-aprovechare esta ocacion para decirles que tendremos una excurcion- dijo Ken sonriente, los alumnos gritaron emocionados

-que genial- dijo Butch sonriente -al fin saldremos de esta carcel-

-solo sera un dia Butch- murmuraron sus hermanos mirandolo desepcionados

-de eso a nada...-

* * *

si surgieron preguntas hagánoslo saber no es justo no sabemos a donde mandar a los chicos asi que denuevo haremos la misma pregunta asi que diganos a donde diablos los embiamos

el dia de hoy la pregunta es:

¿una escurcion a donde irian y porque motivo? *anden lo que sea o cancelamos la excurcion


	10. Neko, la habilidad de Boomer

AL dia siguiente en la escuela

-hola chicos- saludo Ken entrando al salon de ciencias, donde todos estaban ya esperándolo -lamento el retraso, continuemos con lo de la clase pasada-

-y asi se hace- explico Momoko a Kaoru mientras miraban un libro.

-aprovechare esta ocacion para decirles que tendremos una excurcion- dijo Ken sonriente, los alumnos gritaron emocionados

-que genial- dijo Butch sonriente -al fin saldremos de esta carcel-

-solo sera un dia Butch- murmuraron sus hermanos mirandolo desepcionados

-de eso a nada...-

-disculpe profesor- dijo Miyako sonriente mientras lebantaba su brazo al igual que todo su cuerpo -¿a donde sera la escurcion?- pregunto algo impaciente.

-iremos a un pueblo, donde solo hay esta un ecosistema unico en su clase, su trabajo sera encontrar una de las maravillas y hacer un reporte sobre el ser vivo que hayan escogido-

-que aburrido- murmuraron varios

-sera por tres dias asi que pidan permiso a sus padres- informo el profesor Ken mientras Poochie les repartia un permiso a cada uno para que sus padres los firmaran.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas al igual que los chicos, Ken noto su actitud pero prefirio no decir nada frente a toda la clase.

Cuando finalmente termino la clase...

-eso es todo por hoy- dijo Ken mientras miraba la hora -no olviden decirle a sus padres sobre el viaje, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Brick, Boomer y Butch, esperen un momento por favor.

-hasta mañana profesor- se despidieron algunas chicas coquetamente, Ken sonrio restando le atención a lo que hacian esas chicas. Cuando finalmente todos salieron solo quedaban 7 personas y un perro robotico

-bueno chicos creo que todos sabemos porque los llame- los seis se miraron extrañados pero igualmente no tenian ni idea -segun su expediente, los chicos son hermanos ¿me equiboco?-

-al grano somos huerfanos y ya- dijo Butch seriamente, las chicas los miraron sorprendidas, no sabian eso.

-justo por eso, no hay nadie a quien entregar ese permiso- dijo Ken preocupado

-eso que tiene que ver con ellas- pregunto Brick mientras las chicas seguian sin decir palabra

-¿no lo saben?- pregunto Ken asombrado

-no tendrian porque saberlo- dijo Kaoru molesta cruzandose de brazos -no se usted pero yo no me la paso diciendo que soy huerfana a todos los que se cruzan en mi camino-

-no fue mi intencion que te enojaras Kaoru, pido disculpas- se disculpo Ken, los chicos por su parte se quedaron sin habla al saber eso de las chicas.

-al grano- dijeron los seis adolecentes, Ken solo un suspiro.

-hable con el director sobre su caso y pueden ir al paseo, siempre y cuando yo me haga responsable de su seguridad mientras estamos en el pueblo-

-no seria mejor que no fueramos- sugirio Boomer tratando de hacer que se libraran del reporte -asi no tendria de que preocuparse-

-pueden quedarse si quieren pero se perderian de la experiencia- dijo Ken -no todos los dias puedes ir a un castillo y a la playa, pero si no quieren ir yo lo comprendo-

-iremos- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Ken sonrio triunfante

.

-hola Kaene- saludaron todos al llegar al establecimiento

-hola chicos- saludo la morena mientras los miraba con una sonrisa saliendo de la cosina con una bandeja de pastelillos de chocolate

-¿donde estan las gemelas?- pregunto Momoko al no verlas por hay jugando

-sus padres me llamaron, dicen que se sienten mal asi que no pudieron venir- les dijo mientras buscaba en un casillero algo

-¿estan bien?- preguntaron los chicos alarmados, esas niñas eran increibles, las adoraban. Las chicas se pusieron un poco rojas, aunque nadie lo noto.

-si no es nada grave- Kaene tomo algunos trajes y se los entrego -ponganse esto y salgan a trabajar- dijo sonriente y emocionada

-tengo un mal presentimiento- murmuraron todos al mismo tiempo

-am... gerente podemos hablar con usted al terminar el turno- pidio Brick -es sobre la escuela-

-si es eso, con gusto- dijo sonriendo mientras salia de los vestidores -ahora ponganse eso, es dia de mascotas-

al escuchar eso ultimo los chicos se llenaron de horror, las chicas le restaron importancia y fueron a cambiarse

-¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?- se escucho el grito de Kaoru, los chicos tragaron saliva cuando vieron sus trajes

-¿porquee?- dijeron mientras lloraban

-pude trabajar en la gasolinera, pero no preferi los pastelillos- reprochaba Butch mientras se quitaba su camisa.

.

-esto es horrible- decia Kaoru mientras se veia a si misma en el espejo, estaba disfrasada como un perro negro, tenia una falda y una camiceta negra, una diadema con orejas, huantes negros con garras y unos sapatos negros, ademas de una cola.

-no es tan malo, si lo ves por el lado hamable podrias ser un ninja- confeso Miyako mirandose al espejo sonriente, era un gato blanco, tenia cola u ojerjas blancas, huantes blancos y un vestido blanco.

-es facil decirlo, eres un gato- grito Momoko molesta, ella era un zorro rojo, orejas y cola esponjosa, garras tenia una falda roja, y camisa de igual color ademas de unas botas.

-y que se supone que aremos, andar en cuatro patas- pregunto Kaoru con sierta ironia en su voz.

-no solamente tienen que actuar como siempre- dijo Kaene viendolas sonriente -solo que terminen con un ladrido cada frace o algo asi-

-esto es demigrante- murmuraron Momoko y Kaoru molestas

-a la orden, Nia- dijo Miyako entrando en personaje -verdad chicas nia-

-grrr- gruñeron ambas molestas

-esa es la actitud, a trabajar- dijo Keane llendo con los chicos.

.

-jajaja mirate- gritaba Butch mirando a Kaoru sin parar de reirse -que linda perrita- la morena solo tenia una venita en la frente mas grande que su puño.

-Butch- grito Keane mirandolo seriamente -olvidaste esto- dijo poniendole unas orejas y cola negras de perro al igual que Kaoru, esta solo solto una risita de victoria.

-cierra la boca- dijo Butch cruzandose de brazos.

-muy bien ustedes dos a trabajar, mientras los demas se terminan de preparar- Butch y Kaoru no protestaron solo fueron a la puerta, justo en ese momento llego un chico y una chica.

-bienvenidos amos, guau- dijeron los dos molestos

.

Mientras tanto Boomer se coloco las orejas de gato negro y la cola, se miro y no pudo evitar reirse de si mismo

-te ves muy tierno Boomer- dijo Miyako emocionada -eres identico a tu gato-

-si, tienes razon jeje- dijo Boomer riendo, entonces miro a Miyako disfrasada de gatita y se sonrojo violentamente, Miyako al sentir su mirada sobre ella tambien se sonrojo un poco.

-a trabajar- dijo Miyako sonriendo, Boomer acintio con una sonrisa igual a la de la rubia y comenzaron a atender a los clientes.

.

-Keane, porfavor no me hagas salir- pidio Brick arrodillado queriendo llorar -ayudare en la cosina hoy-

-Brick, es solo un disfras y es solo por un dia- le dijo restando importancia -pero si tanto insistes esta bien tengo que salir un momento, tu y momoko se encargaran de la cosina mientras los perros y gatos estan sirviendo a los clientes-

-eso suena tan extraño- dijo momoko entrando a la cosina, Brick se le quedo viendo a la peliroja, lamentablemente no pudo evitar que le sangrara un poco la nariz, en cuanto lo noto se limpio rapidamente

-muy bien chicos si ocurre algun inconveniente llamenme, no tardare mucho de todos modos- decia Kaene mientras tomaba su bolso y salia por la puerta tracera al establecimiento.

Momoko y Brick se quedaron viendo un momento nerviosos, esos trajes no ayudaban a disminuir la tencion entre ambos, aunque querian preguntarse algunas cosas sobre lo que habia dicho el profesro Ken...

-dos helados de otroño, un pastel de mantequilla y un fraphe- dijo Boomer leeyendo una nota que tenia en la mano, levanto la vista encontrandose con Brick y momoko frente a frente cosa que le parecio extraña -emm.. ¿interrumpo algo?-

-no nada Boomer- dijo Brick mirando a Momoko y despues recordando lo que le habia pedido, sirvio el pastel y el fraphe facilmente

-¿que es un helado de otoño?- pregunto Momoko desconcertada

-es solo un helado de cafe con chocolate encima chispas otras cosas, se le llama de otoño por los colores que tiene, tambien esta el helado de invierno y otros que estan en el libro de resetas- le explico Brick señalando un libro grueso y enorme en lo que preparaba ambos helados.

-entiendo- dijo Momoko comenzando a preparar mas ordenes.

horas despues...

-al fin- grito Kaoru feliz comenzando a desaserse del uniforme de perrita frente a todos, provocando que sierto chico de cabello negro se pusiera rojo y sangre saliera de su nariz -ahora hay que irnos a casa- dijo mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta de mesclilla que tenia.

-ya puedes ver Butch- dijo Brick en tono de burla, el chico volteo notando que Kaoru traia puesto un short verde y una camiceta negra -traias la ropa debajo-

-asi me sentia un poco mas comoda- admitio mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

-he llegado- dijo Keane mientras miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa -pueden creer que los vestidos cuestan mas caros cuando pides que brillen, eso es una tonteria si me preguntan- se quejaba la gerente mientras mostraba algunos vocetos -a este paso quedaremos en quiebra-

Miyako los tomo y miro fijamente por un rato

-yo le pondria mas volumen- murmuro viendo el dibujo de un vestido de bruja -talvez con una capucha se veria mas creible, y las mangas diferentes, talvez mas grandes o acampanadas- rapidamente comenzo a dibujarlo como ella se lo imaginaba

todos se le quedaron viendo sin habla, Keane se acerco a ella viendo el dibujo

-si te das cuenta es el mismo vestido, solo que con mas detalles- explico la rubia con una sonrisa mostrando el dibujo

-esto me costaria una fortuna, aunque es hermoso- admitio mientras sus ojos brillaban

-no veo porque tienes que preocuparte, yo podria hacerlo y te costaria menos que si lo hace un profesional- admitio Miyako un poco sonrojada de que alguien reconociera su talento.

-¿de verdad?-

-claro- admitio Miyako con una sonrisa en su rostro, Keane la abrazo queriendo llorar.

-amm.. gerente- interrumpio Boomer tratando de separarla -tenemos que hablar con usted sobre algo importante- decia Boomer mientras se ponia entre ambas con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

-de que se trata Boomer?- pregunto la mujer ahora mas tranquila, Boomer se quedo un momento pensando hasta que al final solo se encogio de hombros

-idiota- murmuraron sus hermanos sintiendo pena por el pobre chico

-mira que rojo te pusiste- se burlaba Kaoru señalando al chico

-gerente, es sobre la escuela, tendremos un paseo y debemos ir para hacer un informe asi que necesitabamos saber si podria darnos esos dias libres- pidio Momoko seria.

-si es para la escuela lo hare con gusto, lo principal es su educacion, justo por eso les pido sus notas cada trimestre a los chicos, si bajan su promedio les bajo el sueldo- dijo simplemente, las chicas vieron a los chicos quienes asintieron tristemente

-solo prometanme que se cuidaran- dijo mirandolos amorosamente.

Los chicos se sintieron extraños ante esas palabras, talvez era porque nunca las habian escuchado antes dirigidas hacia ellos, Brick miro a sus hermanos, Butch tenia su brazo izquierdo en su hombro derecho y miraba hacia abajo, Boomer miraba hacia otro lado acariciando su mejilla depimido, Brick sin darse cuenta estaba tocando su pecho, al darse cuenta sonrio y lebanto la vista.

-lo prometemos, como su hermano mayor los cuidare- Boomer y Butch miraron a Brick sorprendido mientras este les daba una sonrisa calida, los chicos sonrieron y lebantaron el pulgar

-prometemos volver aqui para trabajar en una pieza- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Keane los abrazo cariñosamente queriendo llorar, las chicas tomaron sus cosas y salieron por la puerta tracera, ya tenian el permiso que nesesitaban asi que no habia porque esta hay, Keane miro la puerta cerrarse y noto que las chicas ya se habian ido, los chicos lo notaron cuando Keane dejo de abrazarlos impediatamente se preocuparon.

Por la calle, las chicas iban caminando un poco deprimidas

-tengo hambre- se quejo Miyako cuando su estomago comenzo a gruñir -Momoko ¿que comeremos hoy?-

-hoy no prepare nada- dijo alarmada -que tal ramen instantaneo- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-que tal una hamburguesa- dijo una voz tras de ellas, las tres voltearon encontrandose a los chicos

-¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto Kaoru con un tono un poco molesto.

-bueno, no hay nadie que nos espere en casa- dijo Brick, entonces Boomer grito alarmado

-NEKO- grito el chico saliendo disparado a su departamento mientras gritaba -olvide comprarle atun-

-¿le puso a su gato, gato?- dijeron todos extrañados

-pesabamos hacer hamburguesas, acepten- dijo Brick con una sonrisa, las chicas se miraron y despues sonrieron.

-esta bien- dijeron todas sonriendo.

.

-donde esta mi comida Boomer- pregunto Neko el gato negro de Boomer con un aura asesina, el rubio estaba llorando de miedo.

-lo siento- dijo el chico arrodillado -la olvide perdoname, te dare una hamburguesa-

-¿parece que quiero hamburguesas?- dijo el gato de nuevo molesto

-llegamos- dijeron Brick y Butch, las chicas pasaron detras de ellos mientras miraban a Boomer llorando.

-no fue mi culpa... no sabia que Butch se lo acabaria... es un glotón yo que iba a saber- decia Boomer cada vez que el gato mahullaba

-habla con gatos- murmuro Momoko asombrada -otra cosa a la lista que tienen en comun Miyako- dijo dandole un codaso a la rubia

-toma Neko- dijo Miyako dandole una lata de atun con una sonrisa -Boomer me la encargo y olvide que yo la traia, no es cierto Boomer- el rubio solo acintio sonriente

-gracias Miyako- dijo Neko agradecido despues vio a Boomer molesto -ella si piensa en mi y solo me a visto dos veces en cambio a ti no te intereso- dijo queriendo llorar -talvez cambie de dueño- amenazo sonriente

-ehh, eso no es justo- grito Boomer molesto -ella te alimento una vez yo te di un hogar-

-ademas me gritas, Miyako ayudame- dijo aciendo ojos suplicantes que hizieron que todos soltaran un suspiro, excepto siertos morenos

-lo siento pero no puedo alimentarte, solo soy una mesera- dijo tristemente -ademas me ire de viaje, no creo que pueda irme y dejarte solo-

-es verdad, nos iremos de viaje y te dejaremos solo- grito Boomer alarmado, entonces se tapo la boca.

-voy a morir- grito el gato arrinconado en un rincon de la sala con aires depresivos -y que piensas acer ¿amo?- dijo el gato con un ambiente oscuro a su alrededor donde solo se veian sus profundos ojos penetrantes y se escuchaba como afilaban algo... Boomer comenzo a llorar de nuevo, mientras los demas veian todo mientras comian hamburguesas.

-por eso no contrate el cable, quien necesita ver la television cuando tienes a un hermano como Boomer- dijo Brick mientras mordia su hamburguesa -no puedo hablar con animales pero me imagino lo que dice- los demas solo hicieron "mjmp" y mordian su comida viendo como el gato se acercaba a Boomer.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA- se escucho un grito aterrador por toda la ciudad.

* * *

gracias por todo aquel que dejo reviews

el dia de hoy la pregunta es:

¿que clase de reto podria surgir entre los chicos y las chicas en la playa? *recuerden que en la escuela se nombraron rivales


	11. somos sus rivales, nadie mas puede serlo

-esto es genial- dijo Momoko muy sonriente mirando el mar con un gran brillo en sus ojos, Brick la miro sonriente y ella lo noto -¿que?- pregunto al notar que la miraba

-nada, es solo que te ves muy emocionada- admitio, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

-es que... yo jamas habia ido al mar- admitio recargandose en el barandal del barco en el que se encontraban abanzando a una isla, Brick se sorprendio por lo que habia dicho

-¿Jamas?- Momoko acintio sonriente mirando el mar lleno de brillo por el sol

-es hermoso- admitio mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por la brisa del mar, Brick solto una pequeña risa para si mismo, recordo que la primera vez que sus hermanos lo vieron tenian la misma reaccion que Momoko.

-Momoko puedo hacerte una pregunta- pidió serio Brick, ella lo miro y se quedo pensativa un momento

-claro- dijo sonriendo

-¿que tienen que ver ustedes tres con mis hermanos y yo?- dijo sin rodeos, ella lo miro por un momento, luego solto un suspiro, sabia que ese dia llegaria -nos piden que confiemos en ustedes, aun cuando no sabemos ni siquiera quienes son, nesesito respuestas-

Momoko miro a su alrededor, algunos chicos y chicas los miraban aparentemente con molestia, talvez pensaban que estaban convietiendose en novios o algo asi por la forma en que se susurraban y se veia muy sospechoso.

-Brick...- comenzo a decir pero fue opacada por el grito de un chico

-suelta mi mochila- grito Boomer a dos chicos que la lanzaban mientras lo molestaban

-¿o que?- dijo un chico mirandolo amenazante, Boomer miro el suelo deprimido

-o te puedo asegurar que por lo menos te quedaras sin desendencia- amenazo una voz perversa detras del chico, el se volteo dejando ver a Butch mirandolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿a si?- pregunto el chico mirando a Butch desafiante -¿eso es una amenza Butch?- pregunto el chico poniendose cara a cara con Butch quien solo lo miraba seriamente.

-tranquilos chicos- dijo el segundo un poco nervioso por la presencia de Butch y se aferro mas a la mochila -Boomer y nosotros solo jugabamos- dijo trantando de safarse del lio en el que el y su amigo se estaban metiendo.

-si ese es el caso- dijo Butch acercandose a el -dame la mochila y ya- dijo mirandolo seriamente poniendo nervioso al chico, el primer chico se acerco y le arrebato la mochila a su amigo.

-si la quieres- dijo lanzandola al mar -ve por ella- dijo esto corrio junto con su amigo, Butch estaba a punto de seguirlos pero escucho que algo caia al agua, volteo para poder ver a Boomer nadando para alcanzar a su mochila que se estaba undiedose

-Boomer- gritaron sus hermanos a punto de lanzarse pero fueron detenidos por Ken y el profesor de educacion fisica -sueltenme- grito Brick forcegeando

-Boomer buelve aqui ahora- grito Butch mirando como su hermano alcanzaba su mochila, justo en ese momento sintio que le daba un calambre en el pie derecho provocando que comenzara a tragar agua.

-se esta ahogando- grito Brick tratando de safarse, pero Ken parecia querer lo que podria pasar -suelteme- grito de nuevo pero a pesar de eso Ken tenia fuerza demasiada para ser un profesor de ciencias.

-Boomer- grito Miyako asustada mirando al chico ahogarse, en ese momento sintio una gran angustia y corrio las chicas miraron al chico que comenzo a dejar de luchar, entonces nadie supo que hacer

-animo Boomer- grito Neko desde la mochila sintiendo como se quedaba sin aire -no te rindas- grito nuevamente.

El chico rubio tomo la mochila y trato de tranquilisarse, en ese momento un salvavidas cayo justo donde el estaba, el lo tomo y despues tomo su mochila, miro a un lado suyo y encontro a Miyako tomanto otro salvavidas asustada pero aun asi sonriendo.

-Miyako- dijo tomando a la chica de la mano sintiendo un alivio -gracias- dijo logrando sentarse en el salvavidas ella lo igualo en el suyo mientras eran arrastrados por el barco gracias a la cuerda que tenian los salvavidas

La chica rubia sonrio nuevamente -¿como esta Neko?- pregunto ella recuperando el aliento, Boomer abrio la mochila y el gato negro salio tratando de secarse, ella lo acaricio y sonrio nuevamente

-gracias- le dijo Neko a ambos -oigan chicos ¿nos quedaremos aqui? no es que no disfrute la brisa pero esto es agua y no me llevo mucho con ella- dijo Miyako comenzo a reirse y Boomer igual -¿que?- pregunto Neko desconsertado.

.

-muy bien chicos aqui estamos- dijo Ken muy feliz frente de un castillo

-hablaba enserio cuando dijo que nos quedariamos en un castillo- dijo asombrada Kaoru -¿como es que nos dejaron quedarnos aqui?-

-muy bien hagan equipos de tres personas, asi seran sus compañeros de habitacion- ordeno el entrenador seriamente, todos obedecieron y despues entraron al castillo, por dentro era completamente elegante y formal, habia un hombre adentro esperandolos.

-bienvenidos estudiantes, esperamos que su estadia aqui sea muy agradable y si tienen cualquier inconveniente pueden venir conmigo o con cualquiera del personal- dijo aquel hombre de traje tan cortes mente que algunas chicas cayeron rendidas -a continuacion asignaremos sus habitaciones-

-muy bien chicos el dia de hoy podran hacer lo que quieran disfruten el dia, pero mañana iremos al bosque para las actividades a primera hora ¿entendido?-

-si- gritaron todos los estudiantes emocionados mientras tomaban sus llabes y se dirigian a sus habitaciones

Unas horas despues las chicas caminaban por la playa felizmente, la verdad es que ninguna habia estado en la playa y eso era realmente genial y hermoso

-esto es hermoso- dijo Miyako mientras construia un castillo de arena, traia puesto una falda azul de holanes y una camiseta blanca estaba descalsa y arrodillada mientras armaba su castillo con banderas y todo lo necesario.

-creo que deberiamos ir al agua- dijo Kaoru queriendo nadar, tenia un short de mesclilla y una camiceta verde mientras tomaba un refresco.

-me ayudas a ponerme bloqueador- pidio Momoko, tenia una falda blanca y una blusa roja de tirantes, Kaoru se acerco y comenzo a ayudarla con el bloqueador solar

-termine- dijo miyako feliz las dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver aquel castillo de arena, era una replica exacta del hotel donde se hospedaron -miren, hay un concurso de Boleibol- dijo señalando un puesto donde varias personas estaba inscribiendose

-genial- grito Kaoru llendo hasia haya -vamos chicas somos buenas, hay que intentarlo- animo emocionada, las chicas se vieron entre ellas y sonrieron acercandose al puesto.

.

Los chicos estaban en la playa, cada quien con un short de su respectivo color, y un pañuelo cada quien cubriendo su tatuaje, descansando bajo unas sombrillas y mirando el mar tranquilamente, hasta que escucharon un alboroto en uno de los puestos, Neko se acerco a ellos

-tu gato Boomer- dijo Butch restandole importancia y acomodandose en la arena hasta que el gato comenzo a arañarle la cara -¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES?- grito molesto, Neko se escondio detras de Boomer asustado

-no le grites, es sencible- lo defendio Brick acariciando la cabeza del gatito -¿que dice Boomer?- pregunto mirando como el gatito maullaba aparentemente preocupado

-dice algo de las chicas... dice... que las chicas... estan... en un lio... muy grande-

los chicos se lebantaron en cuanto escucharon eso y siguieron al gato que paso por entre los pies de la gente como si nada, ellos lo siguieron llegando hasta el centro de aquel circulo de gente donde estaban las chicas molestas mirando a otros tres chicos cruzados de brazos, Miyako y Momoko le impedian a Kaoru el paso hacia los chicos que las miraban divertidos

-¿que ocurre aqui?- dijo Butch mirando lo furiosa que Kaoru estaba

-este concurso es para chicos, no es justo que ellas se inscriban- dijo el que parecia ser el lider de los tres, tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos amarillos, Kaoru enrojecio al escuchar eso.

-yo no veo el problema- dijo Brick interviniendo en todo eso, y miro a los jueces del torneo -¿esta mal que ellas se incriban?-

-las reglas dicen que si esta en desacuerdo, para evitar discuciones y problemas se les negara el acceso al concurso- dijo uno de los jueces

-entonces no pueden concursar solo porque unos chicos le tienen miedo a perder contra las chicas- dijo inocentemente Boomer, pero los chicos parecieoron ofenderse.

-bien que concursen- dijo el chico molesto -pero si pierden contra nosotros, tendran que salir con nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa bastante arrogante, Brick y sus hermanos se quedaron en blanco al escuchar eso.

-aceptamos- dijo Momoko extrechando su mano con la del chico.

-nos inscribiremos- gritaron los chicos golpeando la mesa del jurado gritando, a todos los presentes les salio una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

.

la primera ronda, los chicos se enfrentaron contra un equipo de tres chicos que eran enormes y muy fuertes, Brick se coloco hasta atras de la cancha, Boomer estaba enmedio y Butch delante, Brick hizo un saque perfecto, uno de los chicos correspondio, Boomer corrio para evitar que anotaran la golpeo fuertemente hacia Butch quien la clavo justo en la cara del jugador.

la segunda ronda.

-buena suerte chicas- grito Boomer feliz animandolas, ellas saludaron a los chicos quienes estaban descanzando por haber jugado tan bien, pero la verdad es que no habian sudado ni un poco a pesar de ganar 6-0

-ustedes pueden- grito Neko saludando con su garra a las chicas, Miyako les dijo lo que Neko habia dicho y le sonrieron, incluso Momoko y Miyako le lanzaron un beso.

Boomer y Brick miraron a Neko, de pronto el estaba solo en un ambiente completamente oscuro y solo habia dos figuras frente a el que lo veian con ojos endemoniados, el comenzo a llorar.

-vamos chicas- dijo Momoko las dos hacintieron y comenzaron a quitarse las camisas y shorts, dejando ver sus trajes de baño

Momoko traia puesto un bikini rojo con corazoncitos, Miyako tenia un traje de dos piesas y la parte de abajo parecia una pequeña faldita con holanes azul con figuras de burbujas, Kaoru tenia un traje de dos piesas (la obligaron) era un bikini solo que la parte de arriba era un top negro con estrellas verdes.

cuando los chicos vieron eso inmediatamente comenzaron a babear.

-aqui vamos- dijeron las chicas llendo a sus pociciones.

-no por ser mujeres quiere decir que vamos a dejarlas- dijo el equipo que les toco a ellas guiñandoles el ojo, Kaoru sonrio de lado.

Momoko hizo un saque e inmediatemente Kaoru salto tan alto que pudo perfectamente clavar la pelota en el suelo tan fuerte que hizo un agujero, los chicos vieron eso e imediatamente vieron al jurado

-nos retiramos- dijeron corriendo de el lugar cobardemente

los chicos que las habian retado que estaban muy confiados las miraron asombrados y con un poco de temor, pero el lider las miro solo mas interesado, las chicas sonrieron orgullosas.

Fueron pasando las rondas hasta que finalmente llegaron a las semifinales. donde se enfrentaron con los chicos, ambos grupos se sorprendieron y se miraron por un momento

-bien chicas, es una lastima, que se hayan esforsado, nosotros ganaremos-

-en tus sueños Butch- grito Kaoru desde el otro lado -yo ganare, demostrare lo que valgo-

-sin duda perderan contra ellos, son muy buenos, ellos ya pasaron a la final sin ningun problema, nosotros nos encargaremos desde aqui- dijo Brick seriamente, tanto que sorprendio a Momoko

-¿porque tanto interes en ganar?- pregunto la peliroja abrochandose el liston que comenzaba a caersele por tanto movimiento, ella sospechaba que los chicos ocultaban algo y lo iba a descubrir

-porque nosotros somos sus rivales- dijeron los tres -no cualquiera se ganara ese titulo- gritaron mirando amenazadoremente a los chicos que estaban descanzando.

-eso no me interesa, nosotras ganaremos esto- gritaron las tres tomando un balon.

esto se puso serio solo un ganador y solo alguien que se enfrente a los retadores, los chicos quieren impedir que las chicas llegen a la final pero... ¿porque?

* * *

muchisimas gracias por dejar reviews n.n son los mejores

el dia de hoy la pregunta es:

¿quien ganara las chicas o los chicos?


	12. celos y misterios

Miyako hizo un saque y Butch lo detuvo fuertemente levantando el balon en el aire, Brick lo lanzo de nuevo hacia las chicas y Momoko lo detuvo lanzándolo a Kaoru quien volvió a lanzarlo fuertemente, Butch se tiro al suelo con los brazos extendidos evitando que el balon cayera al suelo Brick lo recivio y lo levanto en el aire, Boomer lo clavo en el suelo, anotando su primer punto.

-wow enserio estan decididos a ganarnos- dijo Miyako tomando al balon y mirando a los chicos, pero principalmente a Boomer quien veia mas aya de ellas, Miyako volteo podiendo ver a el chico que las habian retado.

Kaoru hizo otro saque tan fuerte que cayo en la cara de Butch haciendo que se cayera al suelo y una parca roja apareciera en su frente, se podia ver que estaba molesta de que los chicos hayan anotado el primer punto.

Butch se levanto sin decir nada solamente tomo el balon y se lo paso a Brick, ocultando la marca roja con su fleco. Sorprendiendo a las chicas, conociendo a Butch hubiera explotado con eso, pero estaba bastante calmado.

Butch lanzo el balo nuevamente tan fuerte que salio del area. sus hermanos lo miraron y este solo se tomo la cabeza un tanto frustrado -tenemos que ganar- dijo para si mismo mientras veia a los chicos que estarian en la final

Miyako miro a las chicas antes de lanzar el balón al aire y darla un golpe; lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pasara la red Brick la recibió y le dio un toque pasándosela a Butch quien la recibió y lanzo al otro lado tan fuerte que ni Momoko y Kaoru pudieron devolver.

-ya dejen de jugar- dijo momoko sonriente, Brick la miro confundido -pense que dijeron que eran nuestros rivales-

Los chicos no dijeron nada solo se miraron entre ellos, los tres se pusieron aun mas serios.

-es verdad, pense que ustedes querian derrotarnos- dijo Kaoru sonriente

Miyako lanzo nuevamente el balon con una sonrisa

-tienes razon- grito Boomer reciviendo el balon y pasandola a brick -nosotros las derrotaremos-

-porque somos sus rivales- grito Brick pasandolo a Butch

-porque somos mejores que ustedes y es el momento de demostrarlo- Butch lanzo el balon Kaoru trato de evitar el tiro pero no lo consiguio -y ademas de eso-

-no permitiremos que salgan con esos idiotas- Las chicas se quedaron esteticas por un segundo al escuchar eso, y los chicos se veian muy serios mas de lo normal.

Momoko lanzo el balon Butch lo resivio y Brick lo lanzo.

-muy debil no tocara la red- dijo Momoko analisando el tiro, pudo calcular que a lo mucho rosaria la red -es mia- dijo saltando para elevar el balon. pero antes de eso aparecio Boomer clavando el balon en la arena fuertemente.

el silbato sonó, el juego habia terminado y los chicos eran los ganadores, Momoko y Miyako cayeron a la arena cansadas y Kaoru las acompaño despues de un momento, Los chicos se acercaron a ellas, cada quien contra su contraparte y ofresieron su mano, las chicas los miraron por un segundo.

-buen juego- dijo Boomer, Miyako tomo su mano y sonrio -talvez la proxima nos ganen-

-sera divertido- dijo Miyako, Boomer sonrio un poco sonrojado de que aceptara su invitacion.

Butch se acerco a Kaoru ofresiendo su mano mirandola friamente, mientras la morena le regresaba la mirada

-no va a estar extendida para siempre sabes- dijo haciendo notar su mano, Kaoru bufo por aquello, pero de igual forma la tomo, extrañando al moreno.

Brick miro a Momoko por un segundo y la chica tomo su mano

-gracias- dijo mientras la ayudaba a lebantarse, cuando lo hizo se sacudio la arena -por ayudarme, no por querer arrancarnos la cabeza con el balon- Brick se echo a reir por un momento.

-bueno chicas- dijeron los tres chicos asercandose a ellos -nos veremos a las 7 usen algo lindo para nosotros, pero no muy dificil de quitar, si no les molesta-

Momoko se puso roja de verguenza por lo ultimo que acababa de decir, Miyako no habia captado asi que solamente hacintio provocando que Boomer quisiera llorar, por su parte Kaoru estaba roja de ira mientras hacia puños con las manos.

-¿de que hablas?- intervino Brick molesto queriendo partirle la cara a aquel tipo -ustedes no les ganaron fuimos nosotros-

-las condiciones era que si perdian tendrian que salir con nosotros y perdieron- dijo con una sonrisa altanera queriendo desvestir a Momoko con la mirada -ese era el trato-

-¿asi que te gustan los tratos?- dijo Boomer sonriendo poniendo a Miyako detras de el -que te parece hacer un trato- invito "amistosamente" con una sonrisa angelical, por raro que pareciera su mirada infundia terror a pesar de tener esa sonrisa, cosa que lo hacia ver mas terrorifico.

-¿que clase de trato?- pregunto curioso el lider tratando de aparentar que la cara de Boomer no lo asustaba.

-ambos equipos hemos pasado a la final ¿porque no decidirlo por medio del partido? si ganan tendran su cita con las chicas, incluso seremos sus choferes, meseros y cualquier otro estupido trabajo que se les ocurra para servirles- dijo Butch mirandolos con una mirada peor que la de Boomer.

-y...y si llega... llegaran a ganar- preguntaron los tres chicos temblando de miedo, prefirieron ver a Brick pero este tenia una cara igual que la de sus hermanos.

-en ese caso ustedes no volveran a molestar a las chicas **nunca **y nos pagaran la cena a nosotros y a las chicas- dijeron los tres ahora mas alegres

-echo- dijeron.

el partido comenzo el equipo de los idiotas pervertidos (o almenos asi los llamaban todos esepto Miyako que aun no comprendia) dio un saque hasta el otro lado de la red, Brick la elevo y Butch la lanzo contra un chico que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kaoru, el chico consiguio esquivarla y el balon se clavo en la arena anotando el primer punto.

los tres idiotas pervertidos miraron a los chicos quienes se veian bastante tranquilos, volvieron a hacer un saque y Boomer con un solo golpe la lanzo hacia los tres chicos, los cuales solo se abrazaron llorando.

.

Minutos despues los chicos estaban ya haceados y cambiados en el hotel, cada quien miro la hora 5 pm

-hoy que volver a la playa por nuestro premio- dijo Brick a los chicos, estos hacintieron felizmente. Cuando llegaron Los tres chicos pervertidos se acercaron con una pequeña faja de billetes

-tengan- dijeron de mala gana, los tres aun tenian en su cara marcado el balon -¿sin resentimientos verdad?- los chicos tomaron el dinero sonrientes.

-no ya todo esta olvidado- dijo Boomer sonriendo y ofreciendo la mano, sus dos hermanos igualaron su acto, los pervertidos las estrecharon.

La persona que estaba inscribiendo a los jugadores del concurso se acerco a los chicos y sonrio

-felicidades- grito dandoles un trofeo de primer lugar, Brick lo tomo dando gracias -bueno suerte con su cita- dijo haciendo una reverencia dispuesta a irse.

-¿cita?- preguntaron los chicos confundidos.

-si, eso fue lo que se establecio en las inscripciones el ganador saldra con las chicas ustedes mismos estaban hay ¿recuerdan?- las chicas estaban dispuestas a irse de la playa hasta que escucharon aquello y decidieron detenerse, miraron a los chicos quienes se pusieron inmediatamente rojos

-¿que pasa si nos negamos a salir con ellas?- pregunto Butch rapidamente preocupado.

-simple, los que quedaron en segundo lugar saldran con ellas- en cuanto escucharon eso los seis se quedaron echos piedra los pervertidos sonrieron esperanzados

-¿de verdad podemos salir con ellas si ellos no quieren?- el juez del concurso acintio

-bueno, pero se que eso no pasara, tienen suerte de salir con unas chicas tan lindas- dicho eso se marcho.

-¿tenemos que hacerlo?- pregunto Butch haciendo una mueca de fastidio

-hola- dijo el lider acercandose a Momoko -se que fui un grosero, pero al momento de competir no se que me pasa, es como si algo se apoderara de mi cuerpo jeje-

-te entiendo, no te preocupes ya esta todo resuelto- dijo Momoko sonriendo

-soy Akira- se presento el chico besando la mano de Momoko -y de verdad te pido me disculpes, realmente no tengo escusa-

-esta bien, ya paso- dijo Momoko sonrojada por la accion del chico. Brick miro eso serio,

-Miyako ¿verdad?- pregunto otro del equipo, la rubia acintio, entonces el chico se arrodillo -lamento como actue, son un miserable, no meresco ni hablarte pero siento una inmensa responsabilidad de pedir tu perdon-

-oye, no es para tanto, porfavor lebantate- dijo Miyako

-eres muy dulce- dijo el chico llorando -soy Dilan- se presento, Boomer miro eso un poco preocupado

-un gusto conocerte Dilan-

-hola soy Kaito- se presento con Kaoru extendiendo la mano, Kaoru la estrecho -podrias perdonarme...-

-si claro- dijo simplemente Kaoru mirando al chico -¿fue dificil?

-bastante, no tienes idea de lo dificil que es para mi pedir disculpas- Kaoru sonrio. Butch no podia escucharlos pero aun asi se molesto.

-pense que teniamos un trato- dijo Brick acercandose a los chicos que se pusieron nerviosos.

-pues si... pero pense que no querian... salir con ellas... y las regras dicen...-

-sabemos lo que dicen, pero saldremos con ellas- dijo Butch mirando a Kaito aguantando las ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿de verdad?-preguntaron las chicas bastante impresionadas de que dijeran eso.

-claro que si- gritaron los tres sonrojados, los otros tres decidieron irse solo porque sabian lo que los chicos eran capaces de hacer.

-bueno...-dijo Brick volteando con las chicas que los miraron -¿a donde quieren ir?-

.

-este pueblo es precioso- dijo Miyako dando vueltas con su vestido de holanes azules Boomer la miraba casi babeando, realmente era una chica hermosa, en un momento sacudió su cabeza por pensar en aquello, Butch le dio un codazo a Boomer, el rubio lo miro esperando que hablara.

-deberias decirle lo que cientes- dijo en casi un susurro, Boomer se volvio un jitomate vivo al escuchar aquello -solo una sugerencia, no te pongas asi- eso podia sonar como un apoyo de cualquier otra persona, pero Boomer sabia muy bien que Butch solo se estaba burlando.

-bueno... ¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Kaoru que estaba un poco aburrida, ademas de molesta por haber perdido el partido de voleibol

-¿porque no nos dividimos?- sugirio Brick -nos vemos a las siete en este lugar para ir a cenar-

-suena bien- dijo Momoko sonriendo

-yo pido con Miyako- grito Boomer abrazando a la chica del brazo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se volvio rojo -bueno, si tu quieres...- tonto, tonto, tonto, era lo unico que pasaba por la cabeza de Boomer

-esta bien, de todos modos me gusta tu compañía Boomer- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-entonces Boomer ira con Miyako- dijo Brick -yo ire con Momoko- dijo mirando a la chica -tenemos una platica pendiente- Momoko recordo su conversacion en el barco antes de que Boomer casi se ahogara, se limito a acentir.

-eso no es justo, yo no quiero estar con esta marimacha en una cita, pensaran que soy homosexual, YO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL- gritaba Butch entre maldiciones, Kaoru miro hacia el suelo por un segundo, todos espeto Butch lo notaron.

-luz- dijo una anciana que parecia una especie de gitana mientras los miraba a todos -sus auras, parecen emitir dos tipos de luz, parte humana, parte sin alma, los latidos de su corazon parecen estar dudando-

-¿nuestro corazon?- pregunto Momoko al mirar a la anciana y escuchar esas cosas, entonces penso en algo que le vino a la mente "no sera que..."

-¿de que esta hablando?- pregunto Butch ya mas tranquilo, la anciana lo miro

-tu corazon es el que mas duda chico- dijo señalandolo -tu aura es cambiante y muy dispersa, pero tambien detecto cosas positivas- los seis la miraban algo extrañados.

-¿como que dispersa?- pregunto Butch mirandola como si de un loro diciendo tonterias se tratara.

-todo sus positivos tienen negativos, es el balance, un cuerpo esta echo para un alma, todos deben tener mucho cuidado si quieren llegar a ver la luz verdadera de sus sentimientos, y las respuestas, de quienes son realmente-

Los seis se quedaron esteticos al escuchar aquello ¿quien era esa mujer?

La anciana dio la vuelta y comenzo a irse a la distancia, las chicas se quedaron un momento pensando.

-eso fue extraño- dijo Brick mirando hacia donde se habia ido aquela anciana, pero ya no podia verse por ninguna parte.

-como sea- murmuro Kaoru comenzando a caminar -ire a buscar una tienda, tengo calor- Butch miro a los cuatro y se encongio de hombros llendo detras de Kaoru

-esto es malo- dijo Miyako mirando a Kaoru como se alejaba y Butch la alcanzaba aunque estaban separados por una sierta distancia, aun podia verse que estaban juntos.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Brick

-cuando Kaoru tiene calor, suele ponerse de un humor, no muy agradable, bueno diviertanse ustedes dos- dijo Momoko a Boomer y miyako -nosotros iremos por la costa-

Los rubios acintieron despidiendose con la mano de los pelirojos.

-¿a donde te gustaria ir?- pregunto Boomer sonriendo, Miyako lo penso por un momento

-pues... me gustaria ver el pueblo... ¿que opinas?-

-suena bien-

* * *

lamento mucho la tardanza pero lo importante es que ya estamos bien jeje n.n ¿les parecio muy corto?

el dia de hoy la pregunta es:

¿alguna idea de algo divertido que podria pasar en las citas de las chicas?


	13. la gran revelacion

Brick y Momoko caminaban por las calles un poco solitarias de el pueblo pensando, habia un poco de silencio pero nada de que preocuparse, y pensar que hace unas horas todo estaba tan soleado.

-fue extraño- murmuro finalmente Brick, Momoko lo miro curiosa -hablo de la anciana de hace un rato- explico -dijo cosas... muy extrañas-

-supongo que si...- dijo tratando de no sacar ese tema de conversacion.

-es decir, esa mujer nunca nos habia visto... incluso le dijo a Butch como se sentia realmente- Momoko se puso un poco tensa sentia hacia donde iba esa conversacion y no le gustaba para nada.

-¿a quien le interesa?- pregunto Momoko mirando a otro lado aburrida

-¿porque lo dices? no sientes curiosidad por lo que esa mujer dijo... que tal si ella nos puede dar respuestas...-

-claro que no- dijo Momoko -es absurdo que una mujer como ella sepa algo sobre nosotros-

-¿no te da curiosidad?-

-no creo en esas cosas- dijo restandole importancia -una vez fui con una y me dijo que encontraria lo que tanto buscaba-

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Brick curioso.

-nada, en ese tiempo habia perdido un collar que me regalaron mis hermanas, nunca lo volvi a ver-

-talvez no se referia a un objeto- sugirio Brick sonriente.

-yo no creo en la magia ni en nada de esas cosas, esa mujer solo decia cosas misticas al aire, talvez quiere que la busquemos para que le paguemos y nos "leea el futuro" y esas tonterias.

-puede que tengas razon- murmuro Brick, luego ambos se detuvieron -mira eso- dijo emocionado señalando un acuario, luego miro a Momoko -¿quieres ir?- pregunto

-claro- dijo sonriente.

.

Boomer estaba buscando una conversacion con Miyako, pero por mas que lo pensaba, ninguna le parecia adecuada, mientras mas lo pensaba mas nervioso se ponia, pensando en que Miyako se aburriria.

-em...- dijo sin querer, Miyako lo miro sonriente, esperando que dijera algo -tengo calor- en cuanto lo dijo se quiso morir, en su interior estaba golpeandose a si mismo "tantas cosas que pudiste decir y dijiste esa estupides, tus hermanos tienen razon, eres un idiota Boomer"

-yo tambien- dijo Miyako -la verdad es que jamas habia estado en la playa, asi que no estoy muy aconstumbrada- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un abanico.

-¿nunca habias venido a la playa?- pregunto Boomer asombrado.

-no, mis hermanas y yo... bueno... nunca saliamos de nuestra casa en realidad-

-es verdad, son muy extrictos en los horfanatos- comento, luego reacciono -perdon, no queria hacerte sentir mal con eso, debio ser muy dificil para ti, lo lametento-

-tranquilo Boomer, no me ofendiste, en realidad, solo tu puedes entenderme ¿no es cierto?- pregunto, Boomer se quedo en silencio por un momento.

-si, tienes razon, aunque, yo ya lo olvide-

-seguramente, volvera tu memoria, cuando sea el momento indicado- dijo Miyako tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, Boomer solo acintio ausente.

-¿quieres ir al pueblo?- sujirio Boomer -escuche que hay un festival por las lluvias-

-¿las lluvias?- pregunto Miyako bastante sorprendida.

-esta isla es agricola, significa que trabaja el campo, entonces cuando llueve para ellos es una bendicion, o almenos eso escuche-

-que increible- dijo Miyako sonriente -vamos- dijo Miyako tomando a Boomer del brazo y llevandolo al festibal, Boomer solo se sonrojo por ir de la mano con Miyako.

.

Butch estaba sentado en una banca y a su lado estaba Kaoru ambos estaban en silencio, Butch miraba como varias chicas pasaban y Kaoru solo jugaba con su celular. Todo era increiblemente aburrido. Kaoru solto un suspiro que llamo la atencion de Butch pero no dijo nada, Kaoru se levanto y comenzo a caminar

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Butch mirandola como avanzaba -Kaoru, ven aqui de inmediato- la chica lo ignoraba, solo apresuro un poco el paso. Butch se irrito y la fue a seguir -Kaoru- le grito tomandola del brazo.

-eres aburrido- grito la chica molesta, varias personas los miraban, a la morena no le importo, pero Butch, era otra historia -aburrido- le grito mas fuerte, las personas soltaron una risa disimulada.

-pues largate- le grito Butch rojo de ira

-eso hacia, hasta que me tomaste el brazo idiota- le grito safandose y volviendo a irse. Butch formo puños con sus manos lleno de ira, decidio seguirla.

.

-escuche que habria un espectaculo de delfines- dijo Brick a Momoko quien seguia viendo a unos peses azules bastante lindos -¿quieres ir?- le ofresio

-claro- dijo Momoko sonriente.

El acuario era ademas de bastante grande, impresionante, emitia una atmosfera azul y tranquila, el agua asia sombras por todos lados, lo que era bastante agradable y relajante. ambos pelirojos seguieron caminando, hasta un lugar al aire libre, donde habia varias pisinas con algunos animales que no podian estar junto con otros o si no se los comerian.

-este lugar es muy hermoso- dijo Momoko admirando cada detalle con sumo cuidado, queria que ese recuerdo se quedara con ella por mucho tiempo.

-en verdad lo es- dijo Brick distraido -seria genial quedarnos aqui- Momoko miraba a Brick, se puso a pensar por un momento y luego solto un suspiro

-Brick, tengo que decirte algo- dijo mirandolo a los ojos -la razon por la que no recuerdas nada es que...- no termino la frace cuando sin querer un niño corria cerca de con ellos y empujo a Brick accidentalmente, haciendo que callera al agua -Brick- grito Momoko asustada

Brick salio a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire

-tranquila estoy bien- dijo sonriente, Momoko no decia nada parecia estar en shock, Brick se volteo para ver que detras de el un tiburon se acercaba bastate rapido -Momoko ayudame- grito Brick al borde de la locura y el panico.

El tuburon se acerco a el, Brick comenzo a nadar mientras pedia ayuda desesperado.

-¿que estan aciendo?- pregunto un empleado que resulto ser nada menos que Akira, el pervertido numero uno.

-Kaito- dijo asombrada Momoko de que estuviera hay -se cayo al agua- dijo Momoko asustada -ayudalo- pidio queriendo llorar, Akira solto un suspiro canzado.

-¿segura que quieres que lo salve?- pregunto, Momoko lo miro un poco molesta y Akira sonrio -era broma- dijo mirando a Brick -oye chico- le hablo a Brick quien seguia pataleando -chico, yuhu, oye- le gritaba molesto de que lo ignorara -oye- le grito mas fuerte, Brick lo miro -¿podrias calmarte?- le pidio

-ayudame, no quiero morir- gritaba Brick

-ese tiburon no te hara daño, ha estado en cautiverio toda su vida, no come carne humana, solo sardinas-

cuando ambos escucharon eso se quedaron echos piedra, Brick miro al tiburon quien se acerco y parecia querer que subiera a su lomo, Brick lo hizo y el tiburon lo llevo a la orilla, Brick lo acaricio un poco aun asustado, pero no tanto.

-gracias- le dijo a ambos, tanto al tiburon, por no comerlo asi como a Akira por tranquilisarlo -espera... ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto señalandolo causando que el chico le salpicara agua.

-trabajo aqui- contesto señalando su uniforme del acuario, Akira miro a Momoko -es un honor volver a verte- dijo Akira besando de nuevo la mano de Momoko.

-el gusto es mio Akira, gracias por salvar a Brick- agradecio Momoko un poco sonrojada.

-no hay nada que no haria por ti-

-si, como ganar un juego de boleibol- dijo Brick molesto de que el chico estuviera coqueteando con su novia. Akira se puso nervioso al recordar eso.

-bueno, supongo que estan en su cita- dijo Akira cambiando la conversacion

-si bueno...-

-¿quieres ir a secarte?- le ofresio Akira soriente

-supongo que si- dijo Brick

-entonces acompañenme-

Akira los guio hasta donde estaban las cosas de mantenimento y le dio varias toallas

-gracias- dijeron ambos pelirojos, el chico solo se encogio de hombros

-bueno, tengo que volver a trabajar, adios- se despidio cerrando la puerta, Brick por su parte se quito la camiseta y la exprimio haciendo que toda el agua saliera de aquella prenda. Momoko miraba hacia otro lado un poco nerviosa.

-¿porque no vamos al hotel?- sujirio Momoko -asi podrias ponerte ropa seca, y no enfermarte-

-buena idea, aun queda tiempo para alcanzar a los chicos e ir a cenar- Brick se puso la camiseta y ambos fueron directo al hotel.

Momoko espero afuera de su habitacion mientras esperaba que Brick saliera, solto un suspiro agitada.

-¿que voy a hacer?- se pregunto a si misma angustiada -tengo que decirle todo, pero... como va a tomarlo-

-ya estoy listo- dijo Brick abriendo la puerta asustando a Momoko quien solto un grito -¿estas bien?- pregunto Brick por tremendo grito. Momoko asintio un poco mas tranquila.

-pasa- le ofresio abriendo mas la puerta, Momoko lo ovedecio, miro como habia tres camas, una estaba echa un desastre, la otra estaba un poco mas ordenada y la que enmedio estaba impecable. Sin duda era la habitacion de los chicos -bueno... comienza- ofresio Brick mirandola seriamente sentandose en su cama.

-¿que es lo que quieres saber?- pregunto Momoko de pie

-todo, absolutamente todo, ¿porque no soy normal? ¿porque no recuerdo nada? ¿porque pasan esas cosas tan extrañas? ¿quien es Browie? ¿de donde te conosco? y lo mas importante ¿porque ustedes saben mas que nosotros que nosotros mismos?-

Brick miraba a Momoko como si ella fuera su unica esperanza, la pelirroja solto un suspiro

-veras... tu y tus hermanos fuero parte de un experimento secreto de laboratorio, al igual que nosotras, se utilizaron metodos bastante drasticos y muy severos, todos los que formabamos parte del experimento queriamos escapar, pero la seguridad era casi perfecta, muchos murieron por no soportar los tratamientos, nosotros desarrollamos una especie de segunda personalidad, alguien que sufriera por nosotros, alguien que no tuviera miedo, alguien que nos defendiera, nosotras conseguimos escapar, al igual que ustedes-

-¿que paso con los otros?- pregunto Brick

-murieron, las 94 personas mas no pudieron adaptarse, los unicos que quedamos fuimos nosotros, y escapamos, tiempo despues nos encontramos con ustedes-

-¿quien hizo todo esto?- Momoko tomo su cabeza, Brick noto como temblaba llena de miedo, Momoko abrio los ojos.

-Blossom- dijo Brick levantandose.

-no la tortures mas Brick- pidio la chica dejando de temblar -eso es lo unico que te dira, realmente ella no sabe mas-

-¿en que consistia el experimento?- pregunto Brick

-Brick, debes calmarte, de verdad ahora que te ha dicho eso, no sabes mas que nosotras, pero dicelo a tus hermanos, ellos deben saberlo tanto como tu-

-esta bien- dijo Brick soltando un suspiro

.

Miyako y Boomer fueron los primeros en llegar al punto de reunion, ella tenia un pequeño peluche en forma de pulpo morado con sombrerito. que Boomer habia ganado en un concurso de meter aros a una botella, a decir verdad, se gasto casi todo su dinero con tal de obtener un premio, finalmente no gano nada, pero el dueño del juego le regalo ese pulpo por su esfuerzo.

-lo llamare pulpi- dijo Miyako abrazandolo con fuerza, Boomer se sonrojo un poco.

-es un lindo nombre- dijo Boomer sentandose en una banca al lado de Miyako.

Se quedaron asi un minuto hasta que escucharon las voces de ciertos morenos

-vamos Kaoru porfavor- grito Butch siguiendola -no fue para tanto, no te pongas celosa-

-callate idiota- grito Kaoru -no estoy celosa, porque no te vas con esas estupidas con bronceado artificial y me dejas en paz de una buena vez-

-porfavor, no es mi culpa que ellas se me acercaran- Kaoru miro para otro lado molesta, Miyako y Boomer solo los miraban discutir

-tipico de Butch- dijo Boomer mirando al moreno -¿ahora que le hiciste?-

-nada, unas chicas se me acercaron y me puse a platicar un momento con ellas, cuando me di cuenta, Kaoru ya no estaba, tuve que buscarla por media hora corri por todo el pueblo, no fue mi culpa-

-es tu culpa- dijeron todos.

-¿que esta pasando?- pregunto Momoko llegando al lugar de todo ese escandalo

-Butch es un idiota- dijo Boomer señalando al moreno quien solo le salio una venita en la frente

-¿ahora que hiciste?- pregunto Brick mirando a Kaoru quien estaba platicando con Miyako

-podrian dejar de preguntarme eso- grito Butch molesto -tengo hambre vamos a comer- dijo comenzando a caminar, seguido de Boomer.

-¿vienen?- pregunto Brick a las chicas.

.

Despues de media hora los chicos y las chicas estaban en un restaurante, todos pidieron pescado con ensalada.

-esta delicioso- dijo Momoko sonriendo

-¿que hicieron hoy?- pregunto Miyako a Brick y Momoko curiosa.

-bueno, fuimos a un acuario- dijo Brick entre risas -y creo que me hice amigo de un tiburon- Momoko rio por el comentario.

-cayo al estanque de una cria de tiburon- dijo Momoko sonriendo -fue muy gracioso

-wow, nosotros fuimos al festival y Boomer me regalo esto- dijo Miyako sacando de su bolso a pulpi

-es muy lindo- dijo Momoko tomando al peluche luego se lo presto a Kaoru para que lo mirara

-bien por Boomer- dijo Kaoru devolviendole el peluche y levantandose de la mesa

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Momoko a su amiga

-no tengo hambre- dijo saliendo de hay.

Todos miraron molestos a Butch

-¿que?- pregunto molesto, luego solto un suspiro -bien- dijo levantandose de la mesa

-Kaoru- grito, la chica estaba fuera del restaurante y lo volteo a ver -lo siento, fui un patan- se disculpo, la chica lo miro con una mueca -y no debi decir eso, de verdad actue como un monton de...-

-langostas- dijo Kaoru

-exacto... ¿espera que?- pregunto Butch, Kaoru señalo detras de el habia un carro de langostas avanzando hasta el, sin darse cuenta y cayo a el -que asco- grito Butch, el carro seguia avanzando y Kaoru lo siguio, el carro iba hacia un basurero y Butch cayo en el

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Kaoru mirandolo como tenia en la cabeza una cabeza de pescado, Kaoru se rio

-esta bien, riete lo meresco- dijo Butch por unos segundos, luego Kaoru no dejo de reirse -bueno, ya es suficiente- dijo un poco molesto, al ver que Kaoru no tenia intencion de dejar de burlarse la tomo del brazo y la jalo, haciendo que tambien cayera en la basura -ahora estamos a mano- Kaoru no dejo de reir a pesar de eso.

-¿donde estan?- pregunto Boomer buscandolos con la mirada al igula que los demas

-cuidado Boomer- dijo Brick, el chico miro detras suyo y cayo en un carro igual que Butch, hasta el basurero, todos los siguieron.

-encontre a Butch y a Kaoru- grito Boomer, todos pudieron ver a los chicos

-mira que son descuidados, como pudieron caer en un basurero- regaño Brick en ese momento otro carro hizo que los tres restantes cayeran al basurero, Butch, Kaoru y Boomer se aguantaban la risa -ni una palabra de esto- dijo molesto, pero los tres comenzaron a reirse, despues de un momento tambien los otros.

* * *

se que me tardo pero espero me comprendan aunque el capitulo esta del asco lo se T.T pero espero sepan apreciar el esfuerzo con el que lo hice y lo siguiente en la lista es

el dia de hoy la pregunta es:

¿como reaccionarian los chicos, si las chicas tienen un accidente? y ¿que clase de accidente seria?


	14. la fuerza de Kaoru

-buenos dias Brick- murmuro momoko acostada al lado de el sonriendo tiernamente. -despierta dormilon- pidio la chica tiernamente

-buenos dias Momoko- dijo el chico despertando, abrio lentamente los ojos encontrando a Momoko frente a el -¿Momoko?- Brick abrio los ojos de golpe, la peliroja solo se rio lentamente, El chico se levanto de golpe cayendo torpemente al suelo enredandose en las sabanas, cuando se levanto aun estaba enredadas, como pudo se las quito con fuerza y la miro -¿que haces aqui?- pregunto aturdido.

-el profesor Ken nos mando a buscarlos en sus habitaciones- dijo Kaoru que estaba de pie frente a la cama de Butch mientras lo tocaba con su dedo indice en parte de su cara.

-¿las dejo entrar?- pregunto asombrado

-nosotras nos ofresimos y nos dio la llave- dijo Miyako mientras veia como Boomer dormia como un dulce angel.

-y porque demonios no vino el a despertarnos, pudimos estar en forma "no apropiada"-

-si por "no apropiada" te refieres a estar desnudo... pues eso esperabamos- contesto Momoko sin ninguna vergüenza.

-pero cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta de que no era asi, ¿cual es el problema? ya te despertamos de todos modos- dijo Kaoru aun tocando a Butch, en una de esas el solto un gruñido de molestia pero no hizo mas -¿acaso entro en invernacion o algo asi?- pregunto aun tocandolo con su dedo.

En un momento su dedo sin darse cuenta se acerco mucho a los labios de Butch, el cual abrio la boca y mordio su dedo fuertemente, ella solto un quejido y aparto su dedo. Butch se levanto y la miro con molestia.

-idiota- grito Kaoru saliendo de la habitacion dando un portazo para marcar su salida.

-¿no pueden quedarse sin pelear por 2 minutos?- pregunto Miyako a Butch quien miraba todo confundido

-¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto el adormilado.

-vinimos por ustedes- dijo Miyako moviendo a Boomer debilmente -amor, ya esta el desayuno- dijo bromeando.

-ya voy querida- murmuro Boomer levantandose aun con los ojos cerrados y le dio un beso a Miyako, en ese momento abrio los ojos dandose cuenta de lo que hacia. -ahh- grito separandose y retrocediendo -Miyako, lo lamento- se disculpo arrodillandose ante ella mientras lloraba, ella por su parte estaba sonrojada debilmente.

-e..es...esta bien Boomer... no..no hay problema- dijo la chica mirando a los demas.

-baya- dijo Butch levantandose de la cama y semi tendiendola, tomo una pequeña mochila verde y los miro -¿acaso solo ire yo?- pregunto de pie a la puerta.

-¿a donde van?- pregunto Neko mirandolos sonriente mientras se burlaba de Boomer.

-vamos a ir a explorar- le dijo Miyako sonriente, el gato miro a Boomer

-¿puedo ir?- pregunto haciendo carita tierna y sus ojos se cristalizaron

-ohh llevemoslo Boomer- dijo Miyako abrazandolo.

-no puede ir Miyako- le dijo Boomer mirando al gatito -que tal si se lastima, se quejara y me echara la culpa a mi-

-porfavor- dijeron ambos mirandolo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-bien, pero si algo le pasa no quiero ser yo quien page las consecuencias-

-no quiero interrumpir, pero podemos irnos ya- pregunto Momoko mirando la hora.

Brick y Boomer se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo que Butch, cuando terminaron todos se fueron de la habitacion, hacia la entrada del hotel.

Hay solo estaban el profesor y Kaoru platicando tranquilamente incluso la morena estaba riendo.

-¿que estan haciendo?- pregunto Butch mirando a ambos

-baya, hasta que finalmente llegaron- dijo el profesor Ken -en esta isla hay mucha vegetacion, quiero que entre los seis bayan al bosque a hacer un ensayo sobre algun tipo de animal que viva en esta isla, no se puede repetir ningun animal y los demas equipos ya comenzaron asi que les sugieron que se den prisa-

Dicho eso el profesor se fue despidendoze de Kaoru.

-¿y a donde vamos?- pregunto Momoko viendo un mapa de la region y una guia de animales

-¿al acuario?- sugirio Miyako soriente

-no- grito Brick nervioso -tiene que ser natural...- dijo como excusa.

-vamos a la montaña entonces- sugirio Kaoru mirando la montaña -hay debe de haber muchos tipos diferentes de animales-

-bien, bayamos a la montaña- aceptaron todos comenzando a caminar.

Cuando llegaron a la montaña miraron todo con asombro, estaba llena de arboles y enredaderas, ademas de un sendero para subir fácilmente. Los seis comenzaron a escalar sin ninguna dificultad. Pasaron 10 minutos cuando decidieron descansar un momento.

Momoko vio a Brick por unos segundos fijamente, Brick sintio su mirada y la volteo a ver sonriendo, ella sonrio

-tengo hambre- se quejo Neko mirando a su dueño -¿trajiste comida?-

-no, no tengo comida, solo traje agua y una barra de arroz- le dijo mirando la vista asombrado, desde hay se podia ver casi toda la isla, desde el pueblo hasta el mar -increible-

-¿solo eso?- pregunto neko mirandolo triste, pero Boomer no dejaba de ver el mar.

Al ver eso Neko se molesto y decidio cazar por su cuenta, habia muchos animales por hay, de repente detecto el aroma de un pequeño raton y se lamio los labios.

-¿hablaste con tus hermanos?- pregunto Momoko por acercandose a el mientras sonreia

-no... estoy esperando el momento- le dijo un poco pensativo mientras los miraba platicar con las chicas -no se como decircelos-

-ten fe Brick, ellos lo entenderan, deben estar tan confusos como tu- le aconsejo Momoko -eres el mayor de los tres, es tu deber cuidarlos y hacer que vean la luz ante la oscuridad- Brick miro el suelo y solto un suspiro -tomalo en cuenta, nunca sabes cuando algo malo puede pasar, ¿no seria mejor que ellos supieran a lo que se enfrentan? si algo llega a pasar, jamas sabran el motivo por el que luchan, piensalo- pidio Momoko dirigiendose con sus hermanas.

-¿tienes agua?- pregunto a Miyako que estaba cansada, Momoko se sento al lado de Miyako, la rubia busco entre sus cosas una botella pero no encontro nada

-lo siento Momoko, pero la olvide en la habitacion del hotel- se disculpo la rubia mirando a su amiga. quien solto un suspiro cansada

-toma- le dijo Kaoru dandoles una botella a cada una -sabia que se les olvidarian, las tome antes de venir- Ambas agradecieron y tomaron las botellas comenzando a beber frenéticamente.

-ohh que tierna- dijo Butch a Kaoru quien lo vio con cara rara -Kaoru ayudando a sus hermanas, jamas crei ver algo tan _humano_ de tu parte-

Kaoru hizo puños con sus manos y se acerco a Butch para luego soltarle un golpe en la cara

-¿cual es tu maltido problema Butch?- grito esta con toda la intencion de darle otro, de no ser por Brick y Boomer que la detuvieron -estoy harta de que me trates como si fuera una estupida que no puede hacer nada ¿que te he echo yo?- grito molesta.

Butch tomo su labio y se sorprendio al ver sangre, al igual que sus hermanos, Butch era muy fuerte, jamas lo habian visto sangrar por un simple golpe como el que ella le habia dado. Ni siquiera cuando se peleaba en la escuela.

-me molesta tu actitud ¿porque no puedes ser normal?- le pregunto -eres un fenomeno- dijo mientras tomaba unas gotas de sangre de su labio y se las ponia en la mejilla.

-yo no soy normal- murmuro Kaoru oscureciendo su mirada -y nos alegra no serlo- dijo Kaoru, su voz era como un eco, como si dos voces se fundieran para convertirse en una sola que no estaba en completa sintonia, Kaoru se safo del agarre de los chicos molesta, como si nada y miro a Butch.

-¿Neko?- dijo Miyako mirando al gato negro separandose de los demas -espera- le pidio mirando a aquel gatito, aunque ella podia escuchar perfectamente como cantaba con un ritmo un tanto pegajoso "comida, comida, vamos a comer, vamos a comer, comida, comida, vamos a comer, vamos a comer, que aproveche"

-Miyako espera- dijo Momoko siguiendo a la chica, ambas se quedaron fuera de una cueba oscura -¿que haces aqui?- pregunto tomandola de un brazo, la rubia miro a Momoko y se encogio de hombros

-segui a Neko, pero el entro a esta cueba- dijo un poco preocupada -¿que tal si se lastimo?- dijo asustada

-los gatos pueden ver en la oscuridad, no te preocupes por eso- dijo tranquilizandola, en eso escucharon un fuerte mahullido dentro de la cueba

-¿Neko?- preguntaron ambas chicas, Kaoru se acerco a ellas molesta

-¿que hacen ustedes aqui?- pregunto la morena mirandolas irritada

-Neko no ha salido- dijo Miyako -y no responde cuando le hablo-

-entonces vamos por el- dijo entrando a la cueba con sus hermanas, la cueba era estrecha ademas de que parecia un poco inestable.

-¿Neko?- preguntaron -¿estas aqui?-

-hola chicas- saludo el gato con su patita -no se preocupen, encontre un raton y voy a casarlo- dijo seriamente, Miyako rio un poco mientras le traducia a las chicas que decia

-lo vez, no habia por que preocuparte- dijeron Kaoru y Momoko

-no se preocupen lo atrapo y nos vamos- dijo el gato moviendo su cola.

-¿chicas estan hay?- pregunto Brick fuera de la cueba -¿Buttercup esta con ustedes? no la hemos visto en un rato, estamos preocupados-

-si esta con ustedes diganle que hay puede quedarse- dijo Butch molesto -las bestias pertenecen a la naturalesa, supongo que ha encontrado su casa-

-vete al diablo- le grito seriamente Kaoru, en ese momento la cueba comenzo a temblar

-lo tengo- dijo Neko mientras en sus dientes tenia un pequeño ratonsito, al notar que estaba temblando solto un grito y dejo salir al raton

-chicas- grito Brick intentando ir por ellas, pero Butch lo detubo ates de que una roca lo aplastara.

-cuidado- grito Momoko viendo como una enorme roca las aplataria a las tres, Momoko y Miyako se cubrieron la cabeza esperando el golpe que nunca llego, luego levantaron la vista. Kaoru sujetaba con ambas manos aquella roca con esfuerzo mientras el derrumbe terminaba, cuando se calmo puso la roca a un lado con cuidado, pero cuando la dejo su muñeca izquierda comenzo a dolerle.

-¿estan bien?- pregunto Boomer llamandolas, Momoko y Miyako vieron a Kaoru quien asintio cansada, tomando su mano.

-si, pero necesitaremos ayuda para salir- dijo Miyako asustada -tengo miedo- admitio evitando derramar lagrimas.

-tranquila, iremos a pedir ayuda-

-no hay tiempo, si se quedan mucho tiempo hay el oxigeno se acabara y moriran- dijo Brick comenzando a quitar piedra por piedra.

-ustedes busquen ayuda- dijo Butch levantandose las mangas de su camiseta -yo escabare- dijo serio comenzando a mover las rocas

-bien- dijo Brick y Boomer -si no encontramos a nadie en 5 minutos volveremos a ayudar- dijo Brick comenzando a correr montaña abajo.

-¿chicas estan bien?- pregunto de nuevo -¿alguna esta herida?- Kaoru no respondio -¿chicas?-

-Miyako y yo estamos bien- dijo Momoko mientras acariciaba a Neko para calmarse

-¿que hay de Kaoru?- pregunto alarmado.

-creo que se rompio la muñeca- le dijo, Kaoru no pronuncio palabra alguna, espero a que Butch dijera algun chiste escupido, pero no ocurrio, de echo Butch no hizo ningun ruido. -¿Butch?- dijo Momoko asustada mientras pensaba en la probabilidad de que las haya dejado.

-sigo aqui- dijo Butch cortante -traten de no moverse, no hablen mucho, oh el oxigeno que tienen se terminara, terminaran asfixiándose y moriran- las tres lo obedecieron, incluso Neko se quedo quieto, no movia siquiera su cola negra.

Brick y Boomer llegaron rapidamente y comenzaron a ayudarle a su hermano

-encontramos a unas chicas de la clase, iran con el profesor en lo que nosotros estamos en esto- dijeron lanzando rocas como desesperados de la enorme pila -¿chicas siguen hay?- preguntaro Boomer.

-¿Miyako estas bien?- pregunto el rubio bastante preocupado.

-si, estoy bien Boomer- admitio acariciando a Neko -pero tengo miedo-

-no te preocupes- contesto -todo va a estar bien, ustedes saldran de aqui, lo prometo-

-lo lamento chicas- se disculpo Kaoru mirandolas -esto es mi culpa-

-no fue tu culpa Kaoru, no te castigues de esa manera- dijo Miyako sonriente.

-pero todo esto fue mi idea, venir a la montaña, buscar a Neko en esta cueba... gritarle a Butch... lo lamento-

-con lamentarlo no ganas nada- dijo Butch del otro lado -porque no mejor dejas de lloriquear, maldita sea-

-idiota, sin tanto te molesto entonces largate- le grito Butch se quedo en shock ante esas palabras -no tienes por que estar aqui si no quieres-

-si seras idiota- dijo Butch -yo jamas dije que no queria estar aqui-

En ese momento Ken llego junto con varios de sus compañeros entre todos comenzaron a escarbar, pasaron 10 minutos hasta que las chicas pudieron salir con ayuda de todos.

-estan bien- grito Ken los demas comenzaron a celebrar -chicas vamos al hospital- les indico Ken, las tres se miraron nerviosas.

-no hace falta estamos en perfecto orden- dijo miyako

-si, mire ni un rasguño- contesto Momoko mostrando sus brazos, el profesor miro a Kaoru quien sujetaba su mano izquierda con un poco de fuerza.

pues aun asi iremos al hospital, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, podrian tener fuertes heridas y no saberlo- las regaño -los demas vuelvan al hotel

-las acompañaremos- dijo Brick tomando a Momoko por los hombros -despues de todo son nuestras compañeras-

Ken acepto y los siete comenzaron el viaje. Cuando llegaron al hospital del pueblo fueron rapidamente atendidas, las revisaron y limpiaron sus rasguños y cortadas para evitar que se infectaran.

-todo esta bien- dijo la doctora sonriendo a el profesor -ellas deben reposar un poco solamente, mañana estaran como si nada, y en cuanto al la señorita Kaoru solo debe evitar hacer escuerzo -tienes mucha suerte de que solo fuera una torcedura, me sorprendio la fuerza en tus huesos-

-muchas vitaminas y leche supongo- Bromeo Kaoru mirando la venda que tenia a lo largo del brazo, parecia mas un accesorio en ella que una venda para curar sus heridas.

-gracias doctora- dijo Ken marchandose con las chicas

-¿donde estan los chicos?- pregunto Miyako

-ellos volvieron al hotel- dijo Ken caminando junto con ellas -dijeron que tenian algo que hacer.

Pasaron varios minutos para que pudieran ver aquel castillo .Cuando llegaron al hotel toda su clase se encontraba fuera con un cartel que decia salud.

-gracias- dijeron las chicas sonriendo a todos los que se habia preocupado por ellas.

-es una celebracion para que se sientan mejor, no cualquiera pude pasar por eso sin estar en una sola pieza, ustedes ya son leyendas- afirmaron

-fue un largo dia, ahora bayan a dormir, debido a este incidente tendran otro dia para entregar su proyecto- dijo Ken, todos celebraron al escuchar eso, ahora no tendrian que desvelarse para terminarlo.

Los chicos de su clase regresaron a su habitacion, incluyendo al profesor Ken, solo tres chicos en particular se quedaron fuera con ellas.

-hola- dijo Brick a Momoko sonriente

-hola- contesto ella

-lo he pensado mucho... y tenias razon- contesto Brick mirandola

-¿de verdad?- pregunto ella

-me dijiste que debia decir lo que pienso, lo que creo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- le dijo mirandola y tomo su mano -tenias razon- contesto -aun no se lo que siento por ti... solo se que desde que te conosco mi vida ahora tiene un sentido...

-¿y que piensas de mi?-

-creo que eres la chica mas linda y amable que conosco, me encanta como irradias luz al ayudar a los demas- contesto por ahora eres mi amiga-

-tu amiga- sonrio Momoko

-¿que ocurre?-

-jamas me habias llamado asi, me gusta como se escucha, amiga, me gusta mas que rival- admitio Brick sonrio al escuchar eso y le dio una pulcera con las letras "MB" ella lo abrazo feliz.

.

-dile que la amas- dijo Neko a Boomer que no podia dejar de ver a Miyako-

-no le dire eso- grito Boomer extrangulando a su gato

-pero es la verdad- dijo

-no lo se, ademas estoy considerando cambiar de mascota, me ofrecieron un perro labrador, creo que aceptare la oferta en cuanto llege a casa- contesto -es mejor y mucho menos molesto

-no- grito Neko llorando -¿como quieres que sobreviva en la misma casa que una bestia como esa?

-el trato era cambiarte a ti por un lindo perrito- Neko se hizo piedra al escuchar eso

-sere bueno lo prometo, incluso no cambiare mi alimento por el tuyo ¿que dices?- Miyako solto una risita al escuchar aquella conversacion.

-hola Miyako- dijo Boomer sonriente, Neko se fue de hay sonriendo -¿como te sientes?- pregunto

-estoy mejor, realmente tenia miedo de quedarme hay, lo unico que me tranquilizo en ese momento fue tu voz tranquilizandome, gracias por eso- le dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-no hay problema- contesto -realmente me preocupe por el accidente, no sabria que hacer si te llego a perder- se ruborizo al decir eso, Miyako sonrio.

-Boomer- lo nombro, el rubio la volteo a ver y le dio un beso en la mejilla -gracias- dijo mirando hacia el cielo, el chico sonrio tocando su mejilla.

.

-hola- dijo Butch a Kaoru, ella lo saludo con la mano con una sonrisa, Butch noto el vendaje y solto un suspiro -¿estas bien?- pregunto señalando sus vendajes -de verdad esta rota ¿fue tan grabe?-

-no... solo fue una torcedura- contesto tratando de ocultar la venda con la manga de su camisa.

-Kaoru...- la nombro Butch. -lo lamento, no estarias asi de no ser por mi- se disculpo, a Kaoru le sorprendio esa actitud de parte del chico

-¿Butch de verdad me odias tanto?- pregunto la chica, sorprendiendose hasta ella misma por preguntarle algo como eso -quiero la verdad, y quiero saber porque, ¿te desagrado tanto?-

-no para nada- contesto el un poco sonrojado -es solo que...- contesto, ella lo miro mas seriamente -me gusta verte enojada, te ves linda... me gustan tus expresiones-

A la morena le sorprendio ese comentario no podia creerselo, no de Butch.

-creo que eres una chica increible y genial- contesto -eres fuerte, valiente y a pesar de eso no te aprovechas de los demas, sino que la contrario los defiendes, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tu forma de ser- Kaoru no dijo nada, solo miro para otro lado.

-¿como te torciste la mano?-

-evite que una roca nos aplastara- admitio -mi mano se torcio en cuando la tomo, pero si la soltaba seria nuestro fin, asi que la soporte-

-sin duda eres fuerte- le dijo, Kaoru aprecio el cumplido y luego solto un suspiro

-no creo ser lo suficiente- contesto -alguien fuerte abria salido sin un rasguño de ese lugar, supongo que jamas sere tan fuerte como un hombre...- no termino la frace cuando Butch la estaba abrazando.

-no necesitas ser como un hombre, a mi me gusta como eres- mumuro -me asuste mucho cuando quedaste atrapada, perdoname- le pidio tomando su mano herida La morena se dio cuenta de que Butch tenia pequeñas cortadas en las manos, que debieron ser provocadas por las rocas.

Kaoru la abrazo de nuevo sonriendo, era lindo tener a alguien que te hiciera sentir bien cuando estas destrosado por dentro.

-¿amigos?- pregunto Kaoru sonriendo

-amigos- contesto Butch

* * *

nesesito su ayuda con esta historia ¿creen que deba continuarla? sean 100% sinceros

el dia de hoy la pregunta es:

¿tienen algun animal que sea extraordinario, raro o lindo para el proyecto de los chicos?

Nota: los gatos no cuentan


End file.
